The Open Sky
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Her name is Sawada Tsunako also known as Dame-Tsuna. Resident of Namimori Japan and living with her mother. Age: 14. Occupation: Future Decima of the Vongola. Wait, what? AU AllFem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

The Open Sky

Uhn. I'm so tired. I can't believe that I fell asleep studying again. Ugh, but I can't understand squat~. Nezu is going to be a pain in my ass over it…

But wait. Just what time is it?

These were the thoughts of Tsuna as she rolled over in her bed to catch sight of her digital clock. The green blinking numbers said 7:15

"Oh, I have fifteen minutes to get to class before the late bell."

Tsuna shot up and stared at the clock.

"CRAP! Hibari-sempai is going to bite me to death if I'm late again!" Tsuna yelled out, for once happy that she fell asleep in her school uniform, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, completely defying the laws of gravity and somehow landing on her feet when she tripped.

"Kaa-san! Why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna asked, grabbing a slice of buttered toast from her plate.

"I tried, Tsu-chan, six times." Her mother called out. "Oh and before I forget—"

"Gotta go!" Tsuna yelled out before leaving with dust in her wake.

"…Reborn-kun is visiting…"

At School:

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Here!"

"Sawada Tsunako."

…

"Sawada Tsunako!"

"I don't think she's here sensei—"

"I'm here!" Tsuna yelled, pushing the door to the room open, dressed with a wrinkled skirt and gripping papers tiredly with bags under her eyes.

Nezu glared at Tsuna. "Now, hypothetically speaking, suppose that a No-Good student who is not only lowering her class's average with bad test grades, but is also being a burden to her class by being late… Hypothetically speaking, of course. Now, I wonder what I should do with such an uncivilized lady... Perhaps calling the disciplinary committee would be a good idea…"

Tsuna's eye twitched. "Tch, like you can order Hibari-senpai around yourself…"

"What was that Tsuna!"

"Oh nothing," Tsuna said before muttering, "Except how you can't even control a sixteen-year-old self-righteous delinquent."

"Tsunako!—"

"I know, I know, stand outside until the first period, _Nezu-sensei_." Tsuna said, dumping her stuff on her desk and turning to walk out.

Only to walk straight into a hit man's chest.

'_Oh crap! What the hell is Reborn doing here?' _Tsuna thought, leaping back and moving for a defensive position.

Reborn smirked, gripped Tsuna's head and forced her down into a bow towards Nezu.

"Apologize, Dame-Tsuna. Even if you have no female traits at all, no goddaughter of mine will be sent out like an uncivilized being no matter how much of a guy you act like." Reborn muttered.

Under the shadow of his fedora, you could almost see the discreet threat within his words with the slight twitch of his lips.

Tsuna got a tick on her face. "Damn sadistic bullet-pushing, son of a gun…"

"Unfeminine, cowardly, disgraceful wench of a woman."

"You make every man wearing a suit look like shit because of how you ruin the look."

"You make me so repulsed by all women with your uncivilized and barbaric personality."

"Does that mean that you're turned on by men? Won't that make Luss-nee happy!"

"Screw you."

"Wow and in front of my homeroom too? I didn't realize you were such a performer…"

"Lousy cow."

"Sadist."

"Neanderthal."

"Go to hell and drag my dad there with you while you're at it." Feral growl.

"I'm always on the elevator to hell with you within six feet of me." Grit teeth.

"Then leave."

"Timoteo's orders, Dame-Tsuna."

"Tell Grandpa I don't _**need**_ you here. My mom and I are fine without _you_."

"You think I haven't _tried_, Dame-Tsuna?" Eye twitch.

"Oh wow, the infamous Reborn can't even say 'no' to Grandpa? I wonder what Colonello-nii would think when he hears this…" Smug smirk.

"Tell him and I'll make sure to set bombs in your room. Why do you always call him Colonello-_nii_ anyway? I'm not good enough for you, dear goddaughter of mine…?" Eye twitch.

"Colonello-nii doesn't piss me off like you do, Shit-Reborn." Glare.

"See? Vulgarity is unbefitting of a woman."

"Stuff it and go back to Italy, _Sereno_." Harder glare.

"Like I said, Timoteo sent me."

"And like _**I**_ said," Tsuna started, tensing her muscles for an axe-kick. "LEAVE!"

Tsuna snapped her leg up so far that it went above her head and brought it down forcefully so her heel would make contact with Reborn's head as painfully as possible.

The males in Tsuna's class jumped when the girl's skirt fluttered, only to reveal

Boxer shorts.

Yes, orange boxer shorts. Let's save this conversation for another day, people. We're going to see a Decima to Hitman fight here, so why waste our time on what kind of underwear the girl is wearing?

"SAWADA! OUT NOW!" Nezu howled out.

Tsuna glared at the man before shivering.

What the hell was that killer intent? It felt so strong…

Tsuna turned to see her glaring godfather.

Oh shit.

This would not turn out pretty.

Leon flicked his tongue at her from the top of Reborn's fedora.

Tsuna took that as her cue to run. Leon just gave her a warning.

'_Look out, Nako-chan. I think master is going to kill you.' _(Tsu**nako**)

"Get back here, Dame-Tsuna!"

"No way, you sadistic slave driver!"

Tsuna ran for nearly twenty minutes straight, running on pure adrenaline and diving into the next open door and slamming it shut.

Only once Tsuna heard the tapping of Reborn's Armani shoes walking away did she let out a breath that she didn't even notice she was holding.

For a second she actually thought she was _safe_.

However, the very next second, she realized that she had walked into the lion's den.

"Kusakabe. Who is this Herbivore?"

"I believe she is Sawada Tsunako from class 1-A."

"Hn. Give me a reason why you aren't in class, Herbivore." The deadly prefect stated with an evil smirk. "I'll bite you to death if the reason isn't good enough."

"A-Ah, Hibari-senpai, you see, well I—"

Tsuna was surprisingly thankful that Reborn kicked open the door to the reception room at that moment.

"Dame-Tsuna, Timoteo not only sent me to look over you and your mother, but to also train you as a fighter. Get ready." The hit man said with a smirk. Tsuna gulped, and opted to jump out the window (which was three stories up, mind you) rather than facing both her godfather and Disciplinary Committee Head at the same time.

However, when she was passing the head prefect's desk, he caught her arm in a death lock.

"I'm sorry for this, Hibari-sempai!"

"?"

Tsuna reeled her fist back and slammed her knuckles into Hibari's cheek. This normally would not have an effect on the Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

However, Tsuna was determined not to be captured by Reborn and she _might've_ added a bit of Dying Will into that punch. Just a little.

It was a miracle, but out of shock, the prefect let her go!

Tsuna immediately jumped out of the window, to a tree branch, the school gate, and out of Nami Chuu grounds.

Hibari stared at the adult who was left standing (with a slight redness from when Tsuna punched him). "What is your relation with that Herbivore?"

"She's my No-Good goddaughter."

"Hn. When you see her, tell her that I wish to bite her to death." Hibari said, thinking about the interesting first year.

"Oh really? Hn, well I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my boss, also Tsuna's Grandfather, ordered me to protect her at all costs." Reborn said, nonchalantly, rolling his hand as Leon jumped into his palm and transformed into a pistol.

"Wao. I'll have fun biting you to death." Hibari said, revealing his tonfa.

"Oh really? We'll I'm pretty good at hand to hand too." Reborn said, switching Leon into a jitte.

Near the River:

Tsuna panted and fell to the dirty ground, further dirtying her uniform. "Why did I do that? Hibari-san is sure to bite me to death now…" Tsuna muttered, feeling a vibration in her skirt pocket.

Tsuna flipped open her phone and put it to her ear "Moshi moshi?"

"Tsu-chan?"

"Ah, En-kun, how are you?" Tsuna asked her long time pen pal. "Are you alright?"

"…I got bullied again. It was Shoujo-san again… I got a black eye and lots of bruises."

Tsuna bit the inside of her lip. "Are you alright, En-kun?"

"Yeah. Adelheid 'purified' them after she found me. I got yelled at by Koyo for being beaten up so easily…"

"Ah, I'm sorry En-kun… Reborn is in Namimori. Grandpa told him to come."

"Ouch. Good luck, Tsu-chan."

"I know. I kicked him in the head, ran into the Reception room, and I punched Hibari-senpai in the face while trying to escape."

"Hibari-sempai? That disciplinary head that uses discipline as an excuse to beat people up that you're always running from?" The phone yelped out.

"Yeah."

"…It looks like we've both had hard days, huh, Tsu-chan…" The phone sighed.

"Feels like it. I can't even go back home yet or 'Kaa-san will know that something's up." Tsuna muttered, running her hand through her hair.

"Un. I'm in Shimon Park right now. I'm eating the local strawberry milk bread. It tastes good. I wish I could send you some but it would probably expire before it got to Namimori…"

"That's alright En-kun. Maybe 'Kaa-san will let me visit Shimon if Kuso-Reborn (Shit Reborn) comes along." Tsuna muttered, sitting on the grass. "I'm at the river right now. It'd be prettier if people actually used the trash cans though."

The phone made a slight chuckle from the other end.

"Yeah, but I really feel like Reborn is always watching me, I swear. I bet I'm going to look over my shoulder right this second, and he'll be standing there, Leon in gun form, and ready to shoot me with a Dying Will Bullet." Tsuna sighed.

"Don't say that Tsu-chan. When you say something like that, it always comes true."

"Yeah, you should listen to your friend, _Tsu-chan_." A voice called out behind Tsuna. The girl froze and gulped.

"I should listen to you more often, En-kun." Tsuna muttered into her mobile. "I have to go now; the devil awaits."

"Tsu-chan, I love you, you're my best friend, please, please don't die on me." Enma panicked over the phone.

"Same here. Say some good words at my funeral, En-kun."

A hand, worn with years of using a pistol so much, reached over, and hung up for her.

"Can I get a five minute head-start?"

"Not like it'll make any difference. Go straight ahead." Reborn said, with a smirk.

You could almost see the promise of sadism in that one smirk.

Tsuna immediately leapt up and ran as fast as her No-good legs could carry her.

Reborn stood at the spot with a smirk. "I wonder if Maman knows that Tsuna has such a close pen pal…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Open Sky 2

Tsuna crawled onto her living room couch, almost ready to faint on the spot. Reborn calmly sat across from her.

"Since this is our first training in a long time, I decided to go easy on you." Reborn said flippantly, almost as if chasing his god-daughter around Namimori three times straight was something they did every day.

Tsuna panted as her mother passed her a bottle of water. "Ah Tsu-chan, I see you had a good time with Reborn-kun."

Tsuna only continued to gulp down the water.

"Ah, and Reborn-kun told me all about your boyfriend~"

Tsuna went on for a second, not seeming to process the words until a second later, she froze and spat out the water at the Sun Arcobaleno sitting across from her.

"What _**boyfriend**_?" Tsuna hissed out, obviously ready to kill, exhaustion be damned.

Reborn gave a sadistic smirk. "The one that you call, hmm, what was it? En-kun, perhaps? You know the one that's in Shimon that you were talking to."

Tsuna glared heatedly at him. "'Kaa-san, don't believe anything Reborn says; En-kun is my pen pal since first grade! We're only friends!"

"I understand Tsu-chan." Tsuna's mother said reassuringly.

Tsuna smiled, finally someone believed her words over that mistake of a hitman—"Long distance relationships are so difficult, so it's no wonder you wanted to keep this to yourself!~"

A one ton brick fell on Tsuna's head and she frowned before glaring at Reborn. "I blame you."

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan, I'll support you all the way!"

"Yeah, _Tsu-chan, _you should ask him to come to Namimori for a visit." Reborn continued, ignoring the threatening gaze in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna glared heatedly at the smirking hitman. '_Just you wait, old man, I am going to use a bloody machete, castrate you, and make sure that not even grandpa can recognize your remains, you damn sadist.'_

Reborn only smirked at hearing his god-daughter's thoughts about how to get the machete, when to ambush him, and exactly where to hide his mutilated body. Ah, those were the thoughts of an aspiring Mafia Boss alright.

Reborn was so proud.

"Ah, and Tsuna, I need to talk to you about something. En-kun," Tsuna glared at him. "Is from Shimon yes? Does that mean he's Enma Kozarto?"

"So what, you damn bastard? How do you know him?" Tsuna growled out, resembling a feral dog more than a girl.

"He is part of the Shimon Famiglia."

"I _know_." Tsuna bit out, "Hell, I know he's Shimon, he knows I'm Vongola and he's the only one _I can trust_."

Reborn smirked. "Oh? Well then, you just share that name to someone else once you meet him tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"Let's just say your class is going to get a foreign exchange student from Italy."

"EH?" Tsuna yelped out, "O-Oi, Kuso-Reborn, you better start explaining!"

"I'm going to go take a nap now." Reborn said, walking up the stairs.

"O-Oi, Kuso-Reborn! I am talking to you!"

"A girl shouldn't use 'ore' Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered. (Note: Tsuna refers to herself as a male out of habit.)

"Urusai! Answer me—Oi, teme, that's my room!"

"Yeah~ Maman said that I could sleep in here~"

"'Kaa-san!"

"This is a good time for you to spend time with Reborn-kun, Tsu-chan~"

"Kun, Tsu-_kun_, dammit!"

"Shut up, Dame Tsuna."

SMASH!

Needless to say, Reborn knocked the girl unconscious via house slipper.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaa~" Tsuna yawned, walking to school the next morning. Reborn found that it would be funny to wake her up by means of a jacked up alarm clock that morning and she thought that she was late for school. Halfway there, she realized that she had been tricked.<p>

Oh well, at least she would get to school on time…

Eh? Wait, was that—

Tsuna hid behind a corner as she remembered the sight before her.

Kensuke Mochida, Sasagawa Kyoko's boyfriend was sitting with delinquents from other schools _smoking_?

Tsuna had nothing against delinquents (except a select few) and smoking, but the fact that this was Mochida. He actually seemed like a half-decent guy, hell he even stood up for Tsuna once.

"Ne, that Kyoko-chan I'm dating; she's cute and does well on tests, but she's a little bit too ditzy, you get my drift?" Mochida told his friends (?), "I bet I would be able to get her except for the fact that her brother is kind of reckless, you get me?"

Tsuna tried to get out of there as quietly as she could except—"Oi, Sawada-chan!"

Tsuna turned to see Ryohei running up to her. "Ohayo! Eh, what's going—"

Ryohei saw Mochida with a cigarette in his hand.

The teen became livid.

"Mochida! What the hell are you doing?" Ryohei yelled out, running up to him and socking him in the mouth. Tsuna could only scurry away from the scene.

After making it to Nami Chuu, she walked through the gate and was stopped by a teen with a regent haircut. "Sawada Tsunako, please come with me. Hibari-san wants to see you."

Tsuna nearly died right then and there.

The teen led her to the Reception Room and her ultimate death. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. Tsuna looked up and was shocked to see that Hibari-sempai had multiple injuries.

"Come here, Herbivore."

Tsuna's eye twitched. "Don't call me an Herbivore, Sempai."

Hibari sighed. "I don't have the patience. Come here, Tsunako."

Tsuna sighed and walked towards the prefect. "What?"

Hibari merely picked up a measuring tape. "Hold still."

"Eh?"

"Just hold still." Hibari said, measuring the length of her arm and leg. He was about to check the measurements of her bust, hip, and waist and Tsuna nearly broke his wrist.

"What is this about?" Tsuna growled out. Hibari merely went to his desk and wrote down the measurements, ignoring the numbing pain in his wrist.

"I'll give the measurements to the Sewing Club and they'll take care of the uniform; for now, get to class and I'll send someone to fetch you when it's done."

"When what's done?"

"Your new uniform of course."

"Nani?"

"The school has no female uniforms for the Disciplinary Committee so we'll have to get this one made."

"Disciplinary Committee? The hell?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're being recruited. Just wear this for now." Hibari stated, pulling his jacket on the confused girl's body. "I'll get the rest of your measurements from the office."

"Don't you dare!" Tsuna growled out, glaring heatedly at Hibari.

Hibari shrugged. "Then what'll happen if we get the BWH measurements wrong and the uniform is too tight? How do you expect the prefects to follow your orders when they stare at you like a piece of meat?"

"N-Nani? Who said anything about leading?"

"Go to homeroom."

"Answer me, dammit!"

Hibari merely threw her over her shoulder, kicked open class 1-A and dropped her on the floor.

"Why you damn—" Tsuna started, jumping up and getting ready to punch him started until he slammed the door into her fist. "That bastard…"

"…Jyuuhime?"

"Eh? The only one who calls me that is…" Tsuna muttered, turning around. "Haya-kun! What are you doing in Japan?"

"A-Ah, Reborn-san asked me to come here," Hayato said in fluent Italian, "He says that you're beginning your training as Decima."

"Tch, that bastard would call you here." Tsuna muttered in Italian, "But still, you didn't have to some here…"

"N-No! I won't allow anybody to steal my title as Jyuuhime's right hand man!"

"Haya-kun, I know you want that title so badly, but I'm not sure I need a right hand man yet…"

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you, Jyuuhime, would you like me to commit seppuku?"

"Eh? NO! Then how will you be my right hand man in the future if you die now?"

"A-Ah, thank you Jyuuhime!"

"No problem…" Tsuna said. "Erm, Haya-kun, we should switch back to Japanese, the class probably thinks that we're freaks now…"

This was true as the class was staring at Tsuna and the new transfer student like aliens.

"Do you want me to blow them away, Jyuuhime?" Hayato asked, reaching towards his pocket.

"No, we don't want to expose the Mafia to those who don't know the darkness yet." Tsuna said quietly before going back to Japanese, "So Reborn asked you to come, ne?"

"Hai."

"I am going bloody kill him along with a certain skylark…" Tsuna muttered, glaring at open air with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Jyuuhime, do you want me to do it for you?" Hayato asked. Tsuna shook her head.

"This is between me and the bird."

Nezu coughed. "Alright, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted (Tsuna broke the lead pencil she had in her hand in half), this is Gokudera Hayato, an exchange student from Italy. Treat him kindly."

"Ah, can we call you Hayato-kun?~" A girl asked.

"No." Hayato glared. "Only Jyuuhime and Reborn-san are allowed to call me by my first name."

"Eh, why?" a girl whined.

"Only Jyuuhime and Reborn are allowed to call me by the name my dead mother gave me." Hayato glared.

The class went silent. You could hear crickets blinking.

Tsuna sighed. "Haya-kun, don't exclude Bianchi again… I really don't want to be the receiving end of her cooking…"

Both teens turned sheet white. "Eh… She always calls me Hayato anyway even if I say not to… I'm gonna bet she's going to be coming to Japan soon anyway…"

"Tch, yeah, her and Reborn are kind of like a set, ne?" Tsuna muttered. Hayato blanched.

"She experimented a lot since you left Italy…" Hayato shivered. "She's so interested with Japanese food once you left and now she can make sakura mochi that burns through locks…"

Tsuna gulped. "We're going to die once Bianchi comes, aren't we?"

"I only regret that I couldn't see you to the official Decima title and be your right hand man…" Hayato muttered.

"Oi, Sawada… Gokudera…" Nezu started, "SIT DOWN!"

Tsuna jumped up to stop Hayato from lighting several sticks of dynamite.

* * *

><p><span>Break:<span>

"Maaahh~ I didn't understand that lesson at all~" Tsuna groaned, resting on her desk.

"Ah, you too, Tsunako-chan?" A voice from her right asked, turning out to be Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna turned and nodded.

"Nezu is a cruel teacher… Picking on Haya-kun on his very first day backfired on him." Tsuna snickered. Takeshi chuckled.

"Ah, I remember how pissed off he was, I didn't think anyone could turn into such a weird shade of red!" Tsuna nodded.

And she felt it. Weak but there at least. Probably from a newbie.

Killer intent.

Tsuna turned to see several girls glaring at her. Of course, talking to Takeshi was dangerous for a 'No-Good' girl like her. And she was talking to Haya-kun earlier in class too, but it was all platonic.

"Eh, Tsunako-chan, by the way, why are you wearing Hibari-san's jacket, if you don't mind me asking." Takeshi asked.

Tsuna's head hit her desk. She completely forgot about the stupid prefect until now!

"The baka skylark is making me wear it until a new uniform comes in or something. Wants me to join the Committee."

"The Disciplinary Committee?"

"Un." Tsuna nodded. "Apparently, he's making the Sewing Club make a new uniform because the school doesn't have a Disciplinary School Uniform for girls.—"

The door slid open showing Hayato, who was buying lunch. "Jyuuhime, this bastard's asking for you, should I send him flying?"

"Ie, Haya-kun. I'm coming." Tsuna called out, walking to the door. She saw a Disciplinary Prefect in the doorway glaring at Hayato before handing her a bag and a note.

'_This is your new uniform, Herbivore. Wear it or I'll bite you to death.'_

Tsuna frowned. "I told him not to call me an Herbivore…"

A second note was behind the first one.

'_And I won't call you an Herbivore if you don't call me a Skylark. There are Disciplinary Informants in your class, Sawada Tsunako.'_

Tsuna's eye twitched and she sighed before walking out. "Ne, Haya-kun, I'm going to go change."

* * *

><p>Tsuna returned with the standard black jacket that was worn by the Disciplinary Committee, though it was tailored to fit a girl's body. Hibari wasn't lying when he said he got her measurements from the office (she would nag him later). The tan skirt was replaced with a black one. She wore the mandatory white button up and a red armband clipped to her arm.<p>

Overall, her uniform looked like a female version of Hibari's. Tsuna duly noted this in the mirror and sighed while holding the prefect's jacket and thinking of just where he should shove it while she returned his jacket.

The door open and several girls walked in and locked the door in what they thought was an intimidating manner. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, you should know your place; not only are you whoring around with Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun, but you're also with Hibari too! What is wrong with you?"

Tsuna rolled her eyes before calling on a technique that she has mastered throughout the many assassination attempts and bullies.

Killing intent.

After letting a steady stream of the killer aura come out of her general direction, the girl smiled eerily. "Nani? Are you girls trying to annoy me enough to throw you out the window?~ You know this is the third floor, right? Do you know what'll happen if I throw you out the window?~ Ne?~"

The girls all ran out screaming. Tsuna only sighed and left with a minimal amount of killing intent following her. Time to confront a certain skylark.

* * *

><p>Hibari sat at his desk, filing papers, until the door was kicked open. "Oi, bird, you really <em>did<em> get my measurements from the office, didn't you?"

Hibari only looked up. "Of course. Do you want to fight?"

Tsuna glared heatedly as the prefect took out his tonfas and took out a wooden piece with engravings on it before pulling a lever.

Vongola Ottavo, Daniela's, Crossbow.

(In this fic, Tsuna can access Daniela and Giotto's weapons. Kind of like how Xanxus uses X-guns like the Vongola Settimo and Flame of Rage like the Vongola Secondo. She only uses Giotto's weapons and stronger techniques of the Ottavo in serious fights, however. Against Mukuro, Xanxus, TYL Hibari or Byakuran is an example.)

"You're not allowed to have weapons in school, Herbivore." Hibari didn't look too disappointed though.

Tsuna glared and notched an arrow. "Don't call me a damn Herbivore."

After three period's worth of fighting, the fight moved from the Reception Room, to the hallways, to the roof. T ended with both parties panting face-up.

"I guess this is a draw, Kyoya-sempai." Tsuna panted out, folding up Ottavo's bow back into dormant form.

Hibari frowned, tried to lift his arm with the tonfa in his grip and cursed when it fell back after two seconds. "I guess so. And when did I give you permission to call me my given name?"

"We're equals in fighting, isn't that good enough?" Tsuna asked. Hibari went silent at that before sighing.

"Fine, Tsunako Sawada." Hibari muttered. "I'm going to sleep, so don't wake me up if you don't want to die."

"Same, twice over." Tsuna muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Grumble...

Grumble...

GRUMBLE...

Both Disciplinary Committee members awoke to empty stomachs. Tsuna made an unhappy face. "This would be the best day to forget my bento at home…"

Hibari said nothing, but his stomach grumbled once more.

Both students stood up shakily, still sore due to injuries (however, both too proud to admit it) staggered in different directions; one to the cafeteria, the other to the Reception room.

Tsuna rummaged through her skirt pocket and opened her palm. 35 yen. A yakisoba bread was 100 yen.

Tsuna's stomach grumbled again pathetically. The nearby students giggled. Tsuna glared. The giggling stopped.

Tsuna chose to sit at a table and lay her head down, listening to the grumbling of her stomach.

"Ah, Tsunako-chan, did you forget your lunch? You're never in the lunch room!" A voice called out. Tsuna looked up. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ah, hai. I accidentally left my bento at home and I'm tired from fighting Hibari-sempai." Tsuna muttered. She heard the chair next to her screech and some muffling.

"Tada!" Tsuna heard. She looked up and what she saw made her eyes widen.

Of course, Yamamoto was an athlete, so he needed to energy to burn, but… That bento was bigger than her head! Yamamoto split half of his lunch on a plate in front of her and she started to drool.

"Hehe, my old man packed me too much lunch…~" Yamamoto chuckled out. Tsuna smiled.

"Arigato, Itadakimasu~" Tsuna said, before eating a salmon roe sushi.

The single bite was an orgasm in the mouth. "Mm~ So good~" Tsuna purred out.

"Ahaha, my dad runs a sushi shop!"

"Really? Where? I'm sure that my 'Kaa-san would like it if I bought some sushi like this!"

'…_Ore?...' _Yamamoto thought, wondering about the girl's masculine way of talking.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, wondering if something was wrong, and remembering it was her speech habit. "Ah! Sorry, I'm just used to saying that because I talked like that when I was little!"

Yamamoto nodded while smiling easily.

Tsuna continued to eat the delicious cuisine with a smile.

"Jyuuhime! There you are! I heard you got into a fight!" Hayato yelled out, running into the room and seeing Yamamoto sharing his lunch with her. "And you! What do you think you're doing, trying to give the Jyuuhime your trashy lunch—"

Tsuna interrupted him and pushed a California roll into her right hand man's mouth.

Gokudera's eyes sparkled and his taste buds tingled pleasantly.

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun's 'Tou-san makes good sushi, right Haya-kun? We should go over to their sushi shop sometime!"

"I-If that's what you want, Jyuuhime!"

"Alright, then here's our business card, Nako-chan!"

"Arigato!"

"Oi, don't you call Jyuuhime in such a friendly manner, yakyuu-baka!"

* * *

><p>"Ne, so Haya-kun came to Namimori!"<p>

"Ah, I'm happy for you, Tsu-chan!"

"Thanks, En-kun." Tsuna muttered, sipping her water. "But I'm still pissed off at Hibari-sempai… Damn bastard, recruiting me out of nowhere…"

"Hahaha, I'm sure it'll be alright, Tsu-chan!"

"Thanks, En-kun, ah, I have to go and take a shower now, alright?"

"Alright, bye Tsu-chan!" the voice faltered for a moment. "Love you, Tsu-chan!"

"Eh?" Tsuna muttered, before smiling, "Ah, love you too, En-kun, call you later!"

"Hai!"

Tsuna turned her phone off.

"Hmp. Just a friend, huh?"

"Hiiiieeeee! Reborn! What are you doing in my room!"

"I live here too now, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated. "I just want to let you know that if you chose to marry Enma, the Vongola and Shimon Famiglia will be under both of your rules and you will also gain each other's enemies too—"

"We don't 'love' each other that way, and get out; I'm going to take a shower!" Tsuna shouted, all but kicking her godfather out.

The hitman smirked. "Looks like Dame-Tsuna not only found his Storm, Rain, and Cloud, it seems that she's close to the Earth too~"

"Urusai!" Tsuna yelled out from her room.

Little did she know that Enma was facing something close to the same scenario…

"Bwahahahaha! You should've heard him, Julie!" Koyo howled out, "_'Oh, I love you to the ends of the Earth, Tsu-chan!_'"

"T-that wasn't what I said!"

"Then why are you turning so red, Enma-kun?" Shittopi asked the Shimon Boss.

"W-well, who wouldn't blush?"

"Hahaha! It looks like Loser Enma is growing up! Want me to give you some tips on your girl, En-chan?" Julie chuckled.

"As if your tips would work." Adelheid muttered, "If being himself worked this much, then let him be himself."

"Yeah, I don't want Enma to get married and move out yet…" Rauji muttered. Kaoru nodded. Enma spluttered.

"I'm fourteen!"

"Ah, I remembered when I was fourteen; skirt-flipping and peeping were the things to do then!" Julie cackled out. Enma covered his ears.

"I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that!"

Adelheid growled and began to purify Julie.


	3. Chapter 3

The Open Sky 3

Gokudera was feeling pretty good with himself. He found his principessa again and not only that, she seemed to be doing well. He walked towards a certain house labeled 'Sawada' and knocked on the door. A brunette opened the door with a smile. "Ah, Hayato-kun, I haven't seen you since we went to Italy for a vacation~"

"Hai, it's a pleasure to see you too, Nana-san! Is Jyuuhime ready for school yet?"

"Ah, you should go check on her. Reborn-kun and Tsu-chan seem to be taking too long!"

"Hai, Nana-san." Hayato said before walking towards the door upstairs that would have the gunshots inside and a blue tuna fish sign on the door saying 'Tsuna'. Hayato knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in!' before entering.

Hayato looked at the room and felt a sense of déjà vu which made him smile. Reborn was holding Tsuna in a Cradle Choke, her skirt scrunched up and gym short-bearing legs flailing with her fists pounding on Reborn's pressure points. He flinched, but didn't release his hold. Dirty clothing and shonen manga was in every spare piece of floor possible and Leon was resting on Tsuna's desk lamp.

Hayato walked over and pet Leon friendly on the head. The chameleon flicked his tongue happily.

'_Hi Yato-kun!' _(Ha**yato**) _'Master and Nako-chan are so lively in the morning! Look at them playing!'_

Hayato smiled slightly and wriggled Tsuna out of Reborn's grasp. "We gotta go, Reborn-san or else we're gonna get yelled at by Nezu again!"

Reborn sulked; depressed that he was banned from Nami Chuu grounds and was unable to follow them.

"Thanks, Haya-kun, bye 'Kaa-san!" Tsuna shouted, grabbing a piece of toast and running out.

"Bye, Tsu-chan!"

"Kun! Tsu-_kun_, 'Kaa-san!"

"Jyuuhime, look out!"

"Hiiiieeeee!" Tsuna yelled before crashing into a chest. Tsuna fell back and Hayato caught her.

"Watch it, Turf Head!" Hayato growled out at Second Year Sasagawa Ryohei, brother of Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Who are you calling Turf Head, Octopus Head!"

"What'd you say!" Hayato growled out.

"Come on, Haya-kun, we gotta go!" Tsuna yelled, using a single hand to stop the bomber mid-punch.

"Hai, Jyuuhime!"

"Ah, Sawada-chan, it's thanks to you that I found out that Mochida wasn't good for Kyoko to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled out, running alongside the two.

"No, I didn't really do anything—"

"Join the Boxing Club!"

"Eh?" Tsuna yelped.

"Dame-Tsuna would love to." Reborn said, coming out of nowhere. "Hand to hand combat is essential for a Mafia Boss."

"That's EXTREME! Come to the club room after school, Sawada!"

"Eh?"

"Alright, I'll get some exercise clothes for you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, whipping out a phone.

"Hiiiieeeee! We don't have time to deal with this, come on, Haya-kun—"

"Jyuuhime, watch—"

CRASH

"…out."

"Itai… Gomenasai, Tsunako-chan." Yamamoto said sheepishly.

Tsuna sat up and sighed before getting her bag which fell in between her legs. Yamamoto jumped, only to freeze upon seeing shorts under Tsuna's skirt.

"Nah, it was my fault—Crap! Sempai told me to come to the RR early today! I'm late! Gotta go, Haya-kun!" Tsuna yelled out, running as fast as she could.

Reborn sighed. "That no good student of mine really needs to remember that she's wearing a skirt…"

* * *

><p>Hibari sat at his desk, tapping his fingers impatiently. Where was that damn Tsunako?<p>

The door slammed open and the girl stood there, panting. And she forgot to wear her new uniform. Great. Just so freaking great.

Hibari twitched and he fought the urge to bite her to death.

"You forgot your new uniform." Hibari growled out. Tsuna looked down and sighed.

"I now know that." Tsuna muttered. Hibari took out his tonfa.

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" Tsuna took out her crossbow.

"Do you want to be shocked to death?" Tsuna asked cheekily.

"Arrows don't shock."

"And tonfas don't bite."

"Touché." Hibari muttered, pocketing his tonfa and Tsuna did the same with her crossbow.

Tsuna could swear that the Disciplinary Head was _sulking_.

"Anyway, I know you didn't tell me to come here early to wipe your shoes with my tongue (Hibari glared heatedly at this), so what do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you about all your duties as a Disciplinary Member." Hibari muttered. "But because you are out of uniform, you don't expect people to take you seriously right? It's a good thing I informed the Sewing Club to make several uniforms for you."

"They made all those uniforms in one day?"

"Of course. I gave them a time limit. If they didn't meet the deadline, I would bite them to death."

"How charming." Tsuna said while rolling her eyes and moving slightly to the left to avoid a tonfa.

"Tsunako Sawada, you will stay still when I try to bite you to death."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tsuna asked with a smirk. "Just give me the uniform."

Hibari handed her the uniform and pointed her to a private bathroom adjacent to Reception Room. "You are now considered a second in command."

"What the hell?"

"We are equals in fighting so it is only natural."

"What if I was holding back, _Kyoya_?" Tsuna asked sneakily, walking into the bathroom, not allowing the prefect to answer.

Hibari glared at the closed door. He **really** wanted to bite her to death.

But for some reason, in a different way…

Hibari froze as he heard a ringtone. "Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue ~ Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~"

Hibari chuckled. "I wouldn't expect a Carnivore like you to have such an herbivorous ringtone."

"Shut up! Takashi Kondo and Toshinobu Iida together make great songs!" Tsuna shouted out from the bathroom.

Hibari sighed and opened the orange phone with a lion charm open. "Moshi moshi? Tsu-chan?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Oi Skylark, don't you know not to answer other people's phones?" Tsuna growled from inside the bathroom.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, what's going on?"

"Answer me, Herbivore."

"E-Erm, I'm Kozato Enma from Shimon…"

"En-kun! Don't tell him!"

"A-Ah, Gomenasai, Tsu-chan!"

"Oi, Herbivore, why do you know someone from Shimon?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"As a protector of Namimori, yes."

"Well I'm not telling!"

"Then I'll break down the door in five seconds and bite you to death."

"Hey! That's no fair! I'm changing and I left my bow in there!"

"Five."

"Wait, Sempai!"

"Four."

"Tsu-chan, please tell him, I really think he's going to break down the door!"

"Three."

"But En-kun!—"

"Two."

"HURRY!"

"One—"

"FINE! I'll talk, I'll talk!" Tsuna cried out, "Just give me a minute to put this damn skirt—**CAZZO**!"

"Language, Tsu-chan!" Enma berated. "It's not like you to curse in Italian!"

"I know, En-kun, the skirt just got caught on my ring and when I tried to get it out it got a huge rip!" Tsuna growled out. "Why were skirts even invented?"

"Stop worrying about things like that and acting like an Herbivore, I'm sure it's fine." Hibari muttered. Tsuna opened the door and Hibari's eyes widened and his grip on Tsuna's phone almost broke the device.

"See?" Tsuna said pointedly. "But if you say it's fine then alright."

Tsuna walked over to a couch, plucking her phone out of Hibari's hand and flopping into a cushion. "Now what are my duties as a Disciplinary Member?"

Hibari glared.

"Oh and another thing; if I'm your second in Command, you should call me a Carnivore, Kyoya, after all we _are_ both equals in fighting and you consider yourself a Carnivore right?"

Hibari continued to glare.

"What?"

"I want to bite you to death."

"What else is new?"

"I _really _want to bite you to death." _In a different kind of way_, Hibari added in his head.

"Just _try_ it, sempai." Tsuna said with a challenging smirk.

At that moment, the door opened and Kusakabe Tetsuya walked in and promptly turned to stone.

Here, he saw Hibari glaring at a smirking girl with a torn skirt. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife and he's never even _seen_ Hibari have that kind of killer intent in his eye before, but there was something else. With a good idea what that 'something else' was, Kusakabe turned and left with a 'please excuse the interruption'.

Now, Hibari was no idiot. He knew what Kusakabe thought and was damn well sure that this was going to blow over. He resisted the urge to drill his head into the glass window of the Reception Room.

All six of them.

"So, my duties?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya frowned.

"For now, just come in during lunch and beat up any loitering delinquents, rule breakers, or herbivores that disrupt the peace. I will give you more information during lunch."

"Alright, Kyoya, it's a date." Tsuna said before walking out and ducking a second tonfa.

Only when she left did Kyoya remember that he forgot to give Tsuna a new skirt.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened the door to her homeroom a second before her name was called. "Here"<p>

"Oi, Sawada, you're late!" Nezu growled out.

"I was with Kyoya-sempai. If you want me to bring him, I will, but he'll think that something like that is herbivorous and will bite you and try to bite _me_ to death, so I'd rather not."

Nezu grumbled and Tsuna sat at her seat.

"Wait, when did Dame-Tsuna start calling Hibari by his name?"

"Does that mean that she's his woman now?"

"She was with Hibari and her skirt is torn… I'm not sure, but he does seem like the kind of guy that would be into BDSM right?"

"Maybe…"

"But wasn't she hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto too?"

"I bet she's just an attention whore."

"That must be it. It all started after her fighting with her godfather or something."

Tsuna heard the whispers and let off a steady flow of killer intent with Hayato following.

"If you bastards talk about Jyuuhime like that again, I'll fucking kill you all…" Gokudera grit out. Tsuna only stared through her bangs eerily.

"I'm not _anyone's _'woman', thank you very much." Tsuna hissed out.

Reborn watched this from a rooftop with Leon in Scope form and smirked. Tsuna was just like the Ottavo when she was young and rash.

Reborn smirked. "Whether you like it or not, you will inherit the Vongola and be the most fearful yet caring leader yet, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sneezed. "Jyuuhime, are you alright, do you have to go to the nurse?"

"No I'm fine, Haya-kun."

"Hahaha, want a tissue, Nako-chan?"

"Arigato, Yamamoto-kun."

"Hahaha, call me Takeshi!"

"Don't get so close to the Jyuuhime, yakyuu-baka!"

"Mah, mah Haya-kun. Let's go over to Takesushi for dinner tonight, ne?" Tsuna suggested

"Ah, s-sure, Jyuuhime!"

"I'll give you guys a discount!"

"No don't, I wanna stick Kuso-Reborn with the bill!" Tsuna laughed out. Hayato smiled good-naturedly.

"Still the same after all these years, Jyuuhime!"

"You bet!"

Reborn just watched on and wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>Enma sat on the couch, wondering just what to do. There was an earthquake earlier and so far, Adelheid stopped everyone from going to school. They were now looking for relatively earthquake-free towns. Enma frowned. Although the bullies were bad, he liked Shimon. He would usually bring Tsu-chan the special chocolate that they sold here when they visited each other and she really liked it.<p>

"Alright, so far, the towns that we might move to are Midori, Kokuyo…"

Enma began to nod off.

"And Namimori—"

"Nani?" Enma shouted out, jumping up. "Namimori?"

"Finally awake, Lover-Boy?" Koyo asked teasingly. "You really want to go to Namimori now, don't you? Well, you're the boss, so if you say that we move to Namimori, then we go. I'm sure that it has nothing to do with your precious Tsu-chan…"

Enma blushed and sat back down, keeping silent.

"However, for the time being, we will stay in Shimon to finish the semester. Once we reach the end of the semester, then we'll leave to start a new one at Namimori." Adelheid stated, already knowing that Enma would get upset if they went anywhere other than Namimori.

Enma nodded with the others. One semester equaled three months of avoiding bullies, contact with his best friend through a crappy phone and having to deal with teasing from his Family. But it was only three months. He would live.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at her desk, anxiously counting the seconds passing by. Almost lunch break. Out of class.<p>

To her right, Hayato was ignoring the teacher and choosing to read about the next three lessons himself. He was too smart for this class like that. Of course, when he took exams to get into higher grades or classes, he would always willingly fail them, handing in a blank sheet of paper with his name on it. He passed the tests that were only for grades though.

In front of her, Takeshi was snoozing unnoticed behind overweight Shoji, who was looking on uninterested. His head was on his desk and his black hair was barely noticeable behind the chubby boy. He somehow got a barely passing grade based on luck.

Tsuna sighed as the bell rang. Tsuna rolled her arms up and stretched tiredly.

Oh great. Now that class was over, she had to deal with Sempai. Fun.

Tsuna sighed and moved to walk out of the room with her bento in tow. Several girls blocked her path at the door. Tsuna sighed.

"Alright, normally this would go that you try to threaten me but fail, I scare you away with killer intent and you run screaming, but now that Sir Skylark has chosen to give me the duty of beating up those who disrupt the peace, if you give a threat, I can and will take you down on behalf of the Disciplinary Committee. Now excuse me." Tsuna said simply, shoving between them.

The girls were almost turned to stone, but one of them reached out and tugged Tsuna back by her hair. "Don't think that you own all the guys in school, bitch!"

Tsuna merely reached over and twisted the girl's thumb back until she released her and glared. "If I am late, Kyoya is going to throw a hissy fit and I'm not in the mood for his incessant bitching, so leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

For a second, one could see that her eyes turned orange and a spark of a flame on her forehead. The second she turned around and walked away however, both traits were gone.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened the door. "I'm here, Sempai—"<p>

There was a kid. In the Reception Room. Sitting on Kyoya's desk. Eating a bento.

Oh god, what in hell was going on…

"Sit down and lock the door, Carnivore. This is my sister. If you tell anyone about her, you put her life at risk and if that happens, I know a good place to hide _your_ body." Hibari growled out.

The girl giggled. "I'm Momo-chan! I'm five!"

Tsuna pulled out a lollipop from her jacket pocket and handed it to the girl. Hibari scowled.

"If she eats that, she'll spoil her lunch." Hibari muttered. Tsuna looked up.

"Sorry. Where's you're bento?"

Hibari pointed at the one that Momo was eating. Tsuna sighed and unpacked her bento.

"If you skip a meal, you're never gonna get any muscles and you're going to stay a skinny stick of a man forever, Skylark. Here, I made enough for all of us to go thirdsies." Tsuna muttered. Hibari glared at her and brought out his tonfa. Tsuna gestured towards Momo (who was eating a shrimp tempura) with her eyes and he frowned but took his weapon back anyhow.

"Like you aren't a stick too, Herbivore."

Tsuna stuck out her tongue and fed Momo a steamed broccoli from her bento. "It's good to eat vegetables too, even if you don't like them."

Momo ate the green veggie happily. "Hehe, thank you!"

"Call me Tsuna, 'kay Momo-chan?"

"Hai!~" Momo cheered out. Tsuna squealed and hugged Momo.

"She's so cute Sempai! What, did she take all of the cute genes from your family?" Tsuna asked teasingly. Hibari frowned.

"Hehe, but Kyo-nii is really strong too!" Momo said.

"Is that so? Well me and Kyo-nii fought the other day and we were even~"

"Really? Yay, so now I have strong Tsuna-sempai too!" Momo said happily.

Tsuna nearly died from cuteness overload then and there. "Mu, are you sure she's your sister, Kyoya? She's way too cute!"

Kyoya glared. "Be quiet, Herbivore."

"Uwahh~ What happened to Carnivore?"

Hibari only glared. Tsuna sighed and took a hamburger steak from Hibari's bento. "Oi, why is there only meat in your bento? You should at least add a little bit more rice."

"Kyo-nii hates vegetables!" Momo said.

Tsuna smirked and Hibari blushed slightly, playfully glaring at Momo. "Oh really?"

"Yup! Kyo-nii even threw his lunch out the window once because it was nothing but vegetables—Mmpf!" Momo yelped out as Hibari covered her mouth quickly. But it was too late. Tsuna heard everything and giggled.

"Your nii-san is really funny." Tsuna giggled out. Hibari glared fiercely.

"Ne, ne Kyo-nii, can Tsuna be my nee-chan? She's funny!" Momo cheered out. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we can adopt the tuna."

"Oi, that's Tsuna, Skylark!"

"Tuna."

"Skylark."

"Tuna."

"Skylark."

"Peach!" Momo cheered out suddenly. Both teens smiled slightly before turning to glare once more.

"Ne, can we really adopt Tsuna-nee?" Momo asked.

Hibari stayed silent, choosing to glare.

"Ne, can't Tsuna be my nee-chan if you marry her, Kyo-nii?"

The two jumped and hit each other's heads rather harshly.

Kyoya looked up at his little sister.

She was staring up with expectant eyes.

"I would never marry an herbivore." Kyoya said, rubbing his head.

"But Tsuna-nee and you tied the other day, right Kyo-nii?"

Kyoya's eye twitched and he glared at Tsuna, who was currently pressing her palms into her eyes.

"Yes. I suppose." Kyoya twitched.

"Then that means that you can marry her, right Kyo-nii?"

"Hn, that's—"

"Hira hira hira to mai ochiru shiawase~Yura yura yura to yureteita nukumori~" Tsuna froze and opened her phone.

"Hai? Nani, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, thankful for the man's timing.

"Dame-Tsuna! Get to the roof quick!" Reborn said before shutting the phone off.

Tsuna felt it. Her intuition was acting up. She quickly opened the door and ran out towards the roof where she felt that something bad was going to happen. Hibari left after telling Momo to stay in the room and lock the door.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt her eyes widen on the roof. Takeshi was standing on the edge, walking along the roof, looking down meaningfully.<p>

"Oi, Takeshi, what the hell are you doing!" Tsuna yelled out. He turned back and looked at the forming crowd.

"I have nothing left to live for. No matter how hard I try, my baseball isn't improving…"

"You're an idiot!" Tsuna yelled out. "That's no reason at all to just throw your life away!"

Hayato stood next to his boss and grit his teeth. This wasn't a good situation. Where was Reborn with antidepressant and some knock out gas when you needed him?

"I can't believe this, hell I'm getting told about what to live for by a no-good tomboy!" Takeshi laughed out coldly. Tsuna stood up and walked towards him, her expression unreadable.

"Is baseball that important to you? Enough to die for?"

"What does it matter? My scores don't ever improve—"

"So what? Who cares if your scores don't improve? If you love baseball that much, then you should just enjoy playing baseball for that, not for numbers on a scoreboard!" Tsuna growled out.

Takeshi looked shocked.

"And you don't even need baseball. Look around you. All of these people came to stop you from jumping. It's _you_ that they came for, not your _baseball skills_!" Tsuna said, her hands turning into fists.

"Now hurry up and get off of there so I can punch you in the face myself!" Tsuna growled out playfully. Yamamoto felt completely ashamed of himself as he saw her cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Nako-chan…Everyone…" Yamamoto sobbed out, pressing his arm into his eyes. He moved to hop over the fence, but it was at that moment a great wind passed through everyone. Takeshi was caught by surprise. He fell.

"Damn it all!" Tsuna growled out, jumping towards the former suicide victim and grasping his arm.

Tsuna turned so that she could face a nearby telephone pole and strung an arrow in her bow. "Hold on, this isn't going to be a smooth ride!"

Takeshi held the girl uncertainly as she took aim and let the arrow fly, a rope connected to it. Tsuna cursed sharply as the wind blew the arrow off its mark.

Until a bullet hit it.

The projectile made the arrow veer sharply into the pole and the string automatically pulled into the arrow, pulling Tsuna and Yamamoto with it. Tsuna brought her legs up to take the blow of the impact. "Brace yourself!"

"Jyuuhime, daijoubu desu ka?" Hayato yelled out, panting and moving to pull the two up. Tsuna sighed.

"It could be better…" Tsuna left off and Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"You damn yakyuu-baka; I call the second hit once I get you guys up here; because of you, the Jyuuhime almost died!"

"Hahaha, gomenasai Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto called back up. "I didn't think that Nako-chan was so precious to you!"

"Urusai!"

Takeshi laughed free of any doubts or sadness, Tsuna noted.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as she lay in the Reception Room; Hayato, Reborn, Hibari, Momo, and Takeshi with her as she was bandaged by Hayato.<p>

Reborn hit Takeshi over the head. "You damn bastard! Although she's no-good, she's still my god-daughter dammit! Your little stunt nearly killed the both of you if it wasn't for me!"

Hibari glared at Reborn. "Oi, you, I want to fight you later."

"Give it a rest Kyoya." Tsuna sighed. "I think this deserves a rest before going back to class ne?"

"You should've gone to the nurse if you wanted rest."

"The nurse is out today." Reborn told the prefect. "She's sick with laryngitis."

Kyoya sighed.

"Ne, Kyo-nii, is Tsuna-nee going to be alright?" Momo asked cutely. Tsuna smiled and pet her head.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be just fine Momo!"

"Yay! I want you to feel all better so you can marry Kyo-nii and really be my nee-chan!" Momo cheered. Tsuna sighed but pet the girl's head.

Kyoya twitched as he felt the heated glares of three other males.

"Nah, I don't want to marry someone mean like Kyoya." Tsuna said, sticking her tongue out at the prefect. "If you tell him to be nicer to me then I might, but right now, that's a really slim chance."

"No!~" Momo cried out, latching herself to Hibari. "Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii, please be nicer to Tsuna-nee so you can marry her!"

Reborn couldn't stop himself. He just out laughed fully at the prefect's expression.

Kyoya was an odd shade of purple, red from blushing, blue from the sickening feeling in his gut. His nose was scrunched and both eyes were twitching in an unhealthy manner.

Reborn clutched his abdominal, laughing until he was sore and Tsuna glared. "You aren't helping."

"Be quiet Dame-Tsuna. I told Ryohei that your boxing is tomorrow. It's obvious today that you're really sore and won't be able to do any good."

Tsuna smiled and pet Leon that was on Reborn's shoulder. "Thanks, Kuso-Reborn."

"No problem, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>"Sounds like you've been through a lot today, Tsu-chan."<p>

"You have no idea." Tsuna sighed out. "I think I need to practice my marksmanship a bit more. Even with the sudden wind I inherited the weapon of Ottavo; I should be able to use it to its best capabilities in dangerous times."

"That's alright Tsu-chan, don't push yourself. I'm still not too good with the gravity thing… I practice a lot and it's improving, but I don't think that I'll be able to do it…"

"I'm sorry En-kun…" Tsuna muttered. "I promise you, once I become the Decima, the Sin will be used to power up your Shimon Rings. You don't deserve half powered abilities that you have now."

"Well we still have a long way to go with that plan, so don't rush it, Tsu-chan." Enma said. "Anyway, you only have the Half Ring right now right? We have to wait until we gather your guardians and all are trained before commencing the Vongola Ring Battles. For now, just enjoy being fourteen and have fun!"

Tsuna laughed. "Thanks En-kun, I can always count on you."

"No problem. I got to go. Love you." Enma said, stuttering out the last part, still unused to saying it.

"Sure, bye. Love you too, En-kun!" Tsuna said before hanging up.

She looked up to see a gun.

"How do you know about Shimon's relationship to Sin, Dame-Tsuna?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Open Sky 4

"Alright, I'll be handing back the science tests." Nezu announced. Tsuna sighed and walked up to retrieve her test.

"Now this is just hypothetically speaking, but suppose that there was a certain no-good student that lowered her class average by ranking in the twenty percent range. This is the kind of person that shouldn't be alive and is just burdening those around her." Nezu said, flashing Tsuna's grade that had a bright red 23 on the corner.

Tsuna glared with such malice that Hibari would be smiling approvingly at.

"Ha! I saw that! Dame-Tsuna got a 23!"

"She's still as useless as ever!"

"Totally useless!"

Takeshi smiled with an irritated aura around him. "Mah, mah, I don't think so. If it wasn't for Nako-chan, I wouldn't even be here, so don't be mean to her, minna-san."

The door slid open and Hayato walked in, his face completely panicked. "J-Jyuuhime! Aneki is in Japan!"

Tsuna froze as she felt chills up her spine. "Hayato, call Grandpa and ask if we can fly over to Greenland."

Takeshi blinked. "Ara? Who's Aneki?"

"She's on her way here right now, Jyuuhime, we better run!"

"Yeah!" Tsuna gulped, grabbing her things and running to the door, opening it to see a familiar face.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna yelped out. "I-It's nice to see you again…"

"Ah, A-Aneki, it's nice to see you…" Hayato stuttered out.

The class stared on in wonder. Just _who_ was Hayato's sister?

Bianchi suddenly took Tsuna into her arms, surprising both Tsuna and Hayato.

"Tsuna, I'm so proud of you, finally taking the name of the Decima! I'll teach you everything from cooking to seduction!" Bianchi said. "Where is Reborn, anyway?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I'm not sure… We had kind of a spat last night…"

Last Night…

"_How do you know about Shimon relationship to Sin, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn hissed out, holding his pistol in between Tsuna's eyes._

_Tsuna sighed. "I know a lot more about the Mafia then I let on, Reborn. I was just waiting until you found out."_

_Reborn glared. "Tell me all you know about the Mafia right now, or else I'll—"_

"_You'll what? Shoot me? Kill the last eligible heir to the strongest Famiglia in the Mafia? You'll be sentenced to Vendicare, Kuso-Reborn." Tsuna said finally._

"_You know about the deaths of Timoteo's sons, the Vendicare, and Shimon's relation to the Vongola Sin. I don't know how this happened, but I need to say this; I know that the Enma kid isn't _that_ involved with the Mafia if he doesn't know how to access his gravitation ability by now. My guess is that he just found out, which means that he couldn't have told you all this either."_

"_So?"_

"_Anyway, I want to know how the hell you know all of that." Reborn hissed, lowering his gun._

"_I know someone…close to the mafia."_

"_I can read people, Dame-Tsuna. You know this. When you said that 'you know a lot more than you let on' it was obvious that you meant that you knew almost every single freaking thing about the Mafia."_

"_So? You, Iemitsu, even Grandpa don't know about my life." Tsuna said. "But of course, you, signor professional hitman, wouldn't have time for a no-good disgrace of a Donna like me—"_

_Reborn grabbed Tsuna by her neck and slammed her into the wall above her bed. "Dame-Tsuna, you think that we don't care? We have been working our asses off to keep you safe, hidden, and stopping the Secondo's reincarnation and his family from putting bullets into you! But if you think that we don't care… then maybe I won't."_

_With that, Reborn dropped Tsuna onto her bed, leaving her to nurse her neck as the man opened her door and slammed it close._

Tsuna sighed and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. The marks where Reborn's fingers had been were purple and easily noticeable on her neck. Bianchi saw this.

"Tsuna, what happened? Did you two get into that big of a fight?" Bianchi asked. Tsuna sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to bet when Reborn sends his report to Grandpa, he'll be forced back by him." Tsuna shrugged. "Sorry that you won't be able to see him, Bianchi."

"That's alright, Tsuna." Bianchi said. "That means that now we can focus on your training with me."

Tsuna froze "Eh?"

"Before the day is over, I'll teach you how to seduce a man with a single look." Bianchi said, grabbing the girl and dragging her out of the room.

"W-wait, Jyuuhime, Aneki!" Gokudera called out running after the two.

Bianchi thought this over. "Well we would need a male to seduce, so thanks for volunteering, Hayato."

"E-Eh!" The blushing Italian stuttered out. "What are you talking about, Aneki?"

"Hahaha, what's going on, you two?" Takeshi asked, a bit upset about being ignored.

"You can come too."

"Haha, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet you, Hayato's Aneki!"

"Just call me Bianchi."

"Haha, sure!"

"W-wait Bianchi, do I really have to do this?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"Of course. For a Donna, good seduction will take you many places." Bianchi responded, giving Tsuna a once over. "Hm. We'll start by buying you some new clothes. You'll never be able to seduce in clothes like that; even though it's a school uniform, the way you wear it is horrendous."

"Eh?" Tsuna cried out. "You're kidding, right?"

"Come on." Bianchi said, pulling the three out of the class, who was silent.

Tsuna nearly cried herself into oblivion. The clothes that Bianchi picked out were just so…

"Do I _really_ have to wear this?" Tsuna cried out from behind the changing stall door.

"Of course. If you need help, I could send Hayato in—"

"No!" Tsuna cried out, stumbling to dress in the attire the Poison Scorpion chose. She looked in the mirror and blanched. "I don't want to come out…"

Bianchi slammed the door open, grabbed her by the wrist and yanked the girl out, exposing her new clothing to the world. Outside, Yamamoto laughed and Hayato froze.

"Hahaha, it looks nice, Nako-chan."

"I-It's beautiful, Jyuuhime!"

Tsuna looked down with a sulking frown. She was dressed in leggings, shorts, and a tank top. She tugged at the clothing awkwardly. "I miss my pants and hoodies…"

Bianchi looked at Tsuna and sighed. "Maybe we should try a different store. This is feminine and cute, but not really seductive."

"B-Bianchi, is there really a reason for me to be able to seduce…? I mean, I'm only fourteen right?"

"Seduction is one of the most important things a Donna must have in her arsenal. It is important to train with seduction at a young age so by the time you're 25, you master the art of Mafia Seduction." Bianchi explained plainly. Tsuna sighed.

"Anyway, we might as well stay here to find new underwear." Bianchi said, dragging Tsuna back into the dressing room with a measuring tape.

"Hiiiieeeee! B-Bianchi! Let go!"

"Just hold still."

"Hey, you know I hate being measured—Gah! Quit it! Th-That hurts! "

Outside, Hayato and Yamamoto were feeling extremely uncomfortable and paled to ghostly levels.

Bianchi walked out, her finger holding the place of a measuring tape and went to the female lingerie section of the store. Tsuna poked her head out. "Is she gone?"

"Yup."

"Tsuna, try these on." Bianchi said, appearing out of thin air and shoving several bras in her arms.

The tuna fish sighed and locked the door to the changing room.

"Do they fit well?" Bianchi asked. There was a slight shuffling sound on the other end of the door.

"Erm, y-yeah, I guess. I still like the sports one better though…"

"Come on, change and we'll check a different store." Bianchi stated.

Three Hours Later:

Tsuna collapsed on her couch, dropping the bags she was holding. Gokudera and Takeshi put their bags down on the floor.

"Hahaha, I never knew that girls could shop for so long!"

"Ugh,… For me, it's just going into a thrift store for twenty minutes, but Bianchi must be armed with a limitless credit card and three hours." Tsuna muttered.

"Aneki said that she'll be back tomorrow to teach about seduction more." Hayato muttered. "And she also said that if you don't wear the clothes that she bought for you, she's going to force Poison Cooking into your body."

Tsuna sighed. "Dammit~"

"Tobi mawaru yuubi na hane de~saki hokoru boku no puraido~"

Tsuna sighed and pulled out her phone and answered it. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Oi, Carnivore, don't do something as herbivorous as ditching school."

"Well, it wasn't like I wanted to, Kyoya-sempai. An old friend dragged me out."

"Then you should've bitten them to death. When you return, we will fight."

"And do you want me to hold back again like how I did last time, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked, hanging up not a second after, cutting off the skylark's cursing and Momo's just barely audible cry of "Tsu-nee!".

Tsuna sighed and lay her head down. "I really hate my life."

Tsuna jumped and dodged a very familiar bullet, inadvertently flashing her two unofficial guardians a view of her new feminine underwear. They both blushed and repressed severe nosebleeds.

"I hate my life, but I _love_ my Hyper Intuition." Tsuna muttered. "Reborn, you finally decided to stop sulking, eh?"

"Urusai, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled out. "I have info that Bianchi came to Japan and I came to greet her, that's all."

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "Alright. But you know what, Grandpa isn't gonna be happy when he hears how you're acting."

Reborn walked up to her and flicked her forehead. "Dame-Tsuna. There's no way that I would let a stupid fight get in the way of training. I'll tutor you up good."

Tsuna blanched and fought the urge to dry wretch out of fear.

"And first lesson; remember when you're wearing a freaking skirt!" Reborn growled out, jabbing a thumb over at Hayato and Takeshi, both of which were blushing to high levels and repressing the urge to lose consciousness from lack of blood through the nose.

Tsuna growled multiple curses under breath. "I miss my normal clothes…"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You're never going to hit puberty."

"Already have."

"Your bra size says differently." Reborn said with a shrug. Tsuna slipped an arrow out of her sock and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at Reborn, who dodged. The arrow lodged itself into the window.

"OW! Lambo-sama demands an apology!" A little boy yelled out, jumping inside the house.

"Oh!" Tsuna yelped out. "Are you ok? I'm sorry."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "To think that _you_ of all people could be the motherly feminine type, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna kicked Reborn in the head, sending him onto the dining room table easily. She gave the crying cow boy in her hands a piece of candy.

"Hehe! Thank you, pretty onee-san! I am Lambo-sama and I am five years old, I like grapes and candy and I will be the greatest hitman ever!"

The boy sniffed before taking the candy happily. He looked up and saw Reborn, blinked and took a photo out of his afro. He looked between the hitman and the photograph. "Gubyah! It's you! Lambo-sama's mission is to kill you!"

The boy took out a pink grenade. "Prepare to die, Hitman-san!"

Reborn caught the grenade and passed it to Hayato. "Have a present."

Hayato panicked before kicking it out the window. "Hit the floor!"

All occupants dropped to the cool tiled floor until they felt the rumble of an explosion.

Tsuna sighed as the boy in her arms began to cry "Tol-er-ate…Uwahh! Lambo-sama couldn't kill him! Baka Reborn! Stupid Reborn! Hurry up and die! I have to kill you so I can go back home!" Lambo cried out, taking a bazooka out of his afro.

Takeshi laughed. "I never knew hair could be so roomy."

"It's not supposed to be…" Tsuna muttered, and Reborn blinked.

"Ah, that's the Bovino Famiglia's Ten-Year Bazooka where the user switches places with their future self." Reborn stated as Lambo jumped inside. The room was overcome with a puff of smoke and were surprised when the smoke faded to find a teen wearing cow print lying down.

"Ah, Tsuna-nee, Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii, and Shit-Reborn too." The teen muttered, putting a hind on his head. "Ah, yeah, now that I think about it, this must be the first time I've used this, which means that this is the day we met, right?"

The older Lambo walked up to Takeshi and stood in front of him. "Wow, look at that, I'm finally taller than Takeshi-nii!"

"Haha, hi kid, was that your brother? That was some neat trick he did!"

Hayato glared at the teen. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't want to be here either. I was playing with I-Pin and Fuuta before I came here so I don't see why I would want to be here." Lambo said with a shrug before turning to Tsuna. "Ah, Tsuna-nee, you might want to remember those names for the future. They're my precious sister and big brother after all."

Tsuna nodded before remembering something. "Ah, but your younger self said something about not being able to come home if he didn't kill Reborn."

Lambo nodded. "Oh yeah, the Bovino told me that if I killed Reborn then I could come back to see my Mama. She was sick for a long time and the only people that got to see her were the doctors. Turns out that she already died though and they didn't want to tell me the truth. But I'm over that. Because if I didn't try to kill Reborn, I never would've gotten a Family." Lambo said. A familiar poof filled the room and the child from before was eating a lollipop and sniffing.

Tsuna picked Lambo up. "I'm sure 'Kaa-san wouldn't mind if I got a little brother, right Reborn? I mean, she was talking about how much she missed taking care of a little kid right?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, so a lot happened today, huh Tsu-chan."<p>

"Yup, Lambo's still trying to kill Reborn but not as much now. 'Kaa-san is really taking care of him." Tsuna sighed. "Man, there's so much going on, ne En-kun?"

"Yeah. And I may come visiting again soon."

"Really?" Tsuna said happily. "How soon?"

"About three months, maybe four." Enma said, not telling her that the 'visit' was a move.

"That's nice. And did you find anything else in his diary?"

"Not out of the ordinary. Seems like once Shimon was sent to the island, they were thought of the rest of the Mafia to be destroyed. No huge battles or conflicts after that except for some conspiracies on the inside about destroying the Vongola. Anything on your side?"

"So much that I might as well be doing paperwork as the Decima already." Tsuna sighed. "Half Ring Battles, meetings, uprisings, conflicts, wars, the whole freaking shebang."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. I'm still sore from when Reborn dragged me over to Ryohei for boxing lessons."

"I was talking about the work Tsu-chan." Enma chuckled. "Once I come over, I'll help you with everything."

"Thanks En-kun. I gotta go. Have to get up early tomorrow for more boxing lessons."

"Alright. Bye Tsu-chan, I love you. Don't die yet, 'kay?"

"Love you too. And don't underestimate me En-kun, I'm strong too."

"I know Tsu-chan, I know."

Tsuna snapped the phone shut and looked up, seeing Reborn in front of her. He sighed. "So that's how you knew about the Sin?"

Tsuna nodded. "But not only that. Like I said, I know someone close, Kuso-Reborn."

Reborn pat her head. "Alright. But we're just worrying about you."

"You don't have to. I already know." Tsuna said. "I have to find my Guardians."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own.

The Open Sky 5

Tsuna, once again, ran out of the house, nearly screaming bloody murder at the time.

Mind you, it was a good hour before school really started.

However, she was ten minutes late to the Disciplinary Committee's briefing.

Tsuna ran into the school and calmed down to a steady walk on her way to the Reception Room, schooling her face into one of indifference. Tsuna opened the door, and her mask nearly broke at the pure ferocity of the glare Hibari sent her way.

"Carnivore, don't do something as herbivorous as being late. As a second in command, you should be a good example."

"Or else you'll bite me to death?"

"Yes."

"But can you?"

"Let's find out." Hibari merely stated, throwing a tonfa her way. Tsuna merely stepped out of its way, and it careened through a window. Tsuna looked back and giggled.

"Good luck getting _that_ one back, Kyoya."

"Tsunako, I've told you not to move when I bite you to death." Kyoya growled irritably. Tsuna gave a smirk.

"Don't you mean '_try_ to bite me to death'?"

Hibari, not being made a mock of in from of his men, leapt up and attacked Tsuna with his one tonfa. Tsuna merely jumped back and released her crossbow.

"I'll bite you to _death_."

"I'll shock you to _death_." Tsuna teased. "No wonder you like saying that, it's fun."

The Disciplinary members froze as Tsuna matched Kyoya blow for blow, even managing a few scrapes on him. Although Hibari was no push-over himself, putting up quite a good fight.

"Tsuna-nee!" A voice cried out. Hibari froze as Momo latched herself onto his target. "Hiiiiii, Tsuna-nee~!"

Tsuna, taking a full blast of cuteness, knelt down and picked Momo up, hugging to her heart's content. "Awwww, you're still so cute, Momo-chan~"

Feeling a bit bold with the fact that Hibari couldn't hurt her, Tsuna stuck her tongue out at Hibari who punched a nearby wall in his fury.

Momo looked back at her brother. "What's wrong nii-tan?"

"…Nothing. There was just graffiti on the wall."

"Wow~ nii-tan has really good eyes, right, Tsuna-nee?"

Tsuna gave a knowing smirk to Kyoya who glared. Disciplinary members were already making phone calls for repairs.

"Ne, ne nii-tan!" Momo called out. "Can Tsuna-nee come drop me off with you?"

Hibari froze.

"Drop you off?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! At kindergarten!" Momo cheered. Tsuna smiled.

"I would love to!"

"Yay!" Momo cheered. She turned to Kyoya. "Tsuna-nee can come right?"

Hibari's eye twitched.

Why was he, the feared head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, walking so…embarrassingly?

"An acorn rolled down and down,"

"He suddenly fell into a pond."

"Then came the loaches,"

"Hi boy! Come play with us!" Momo sang. "Nii-tan! Sing with us!"

Here he was, walking down the street, holding Momo's right hand, Tsunako on her other side, holding his sister's left hand. He sighed.

"The acorn enjoyed playing with them." Hibari sang reluctantly

"But he soon began to cry," Tsuna sang.

"I want to go back to the mountain." Momo sang.

"The loaches didn't know what to do." Hibari sang.

Momo giggled, her face bright with happiness. Tsuna smiled.

"Are you happy Momo?"

"Yeah! Nii-tan hardly ever sings and he _never_ lets someone else drop me off!" Momo stated.

That was simply because he trusted Tsunako as a strong back up.

"But I'm happy that it's Tsuna-nee! You're going to marry nii-tan one day right?"

Hibari's eye began to twitch once again.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm not sure… If he's nicer to me, maybe~"

Momo turned her puppy dog eyes to her brother. "Nii-tan~~ Please be nicer to Tsuna-nee~"

Tsuna's smirk was one of victory.

Kyoya's glare was one of pure anger.

To Kyoya's luck, they managed to get to the Kindergarten without any fights breaking out. Momo ran towards the teacher and she looked at Kyoya.

"Good morning Kyoya—ah! Who's this? Such a pretty girl, you never said you had a girlfriend, Kyoya." The woman stated curiously.

Kyoya shook with the need to bite something to death.

Tsuna looked at her watch. "Gah! We have to go! The gates are going to open soon!"

The two left faster than most teens their age would even comprehend to and made to the gates easily, just in time for inspection. They moved to the gates and saw several Disciplinary Committee members talking.

Intuition acting up, Tsuna grabbed Hibari, pulled him back and held a finger to her lips.

"—Can't believe Dame-Tsuna is Second in Command now."

"Yeah, really. I never knew that Dame-Tsuna could even walk straight, much less fight!"

That brought up some laughs.

"Hey, I heard that the whole reason she's in that position in the first place is because she's opening her legs for that crazy monster of a Leader."

Hibari tensed, but Tsuna merely tightened her grip.

"Geez, this committee is getting to be more trouble than it's worth. I honestly only joined because we get away with stuff. But I want out now. That Hibari's too blood thirsty."

"An easy way to get out would be to get that Momo-kid, Hibari's little sister."

Tsuna growled and let go, allowing Hibari to jump on the three (former) members and commit several violent acts too grotesque and painful for the authoress to get a true grip of, much less describe.

(Don't you freaking undermine me dammit!)

Tsuna merely blinked as Reborn landed next to the pair. "Reborn. I'm pretty sure you know somebody to take these guys to the hospital and clean the mess right?"

The man nodded and whistled at the scene. "I'd wonder what happened here, but I'm not sadistic enough to want to know. Even I'm not _that_ sick."

Kyoya stood up, buttoning up his jacket so students wouldn't see the blood on his button down. "Hn. The only problem with this would be the lack of committee members. We're already short and the lack of three more members will only be more irritating."

Tsuna blinked. "Really? I know three guys that are loyal, honest, and will be good additions in fighting aspects, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at Tsunako intently.

"_**Bzzt—Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Ryohei Sasagawa, please report to the Reception Room—Bring dynamite, and boxing gloves, please."**_

Tsuna handed the mike back to the office staff before going on her way to the Reception Room herself. This was going to be a show.

Tsuna sat on a couch next to Kyoya, waiting for the three to come.

She didn't have to wait long, as Hayato ran in, wondering what the hell was going on, Takeshi following. Ryohei came in exactly 3.127 seconds later, strapping on his gloves.

"What's going on?" Hayato growled out.

"Calm down, Haya-kun. Something came up and well, the DC is three members short. I thought of you three but if you don't want to, I'll understand…"

"I'll join!"

"Hahaha, why not?"

"The Disciplinary Committee? EXTREME! I'll join as long as I can still go to the Boxing Club to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled. "Hehe, thanks everyone!"

"It would be an honor to help you, Jyuuhime!" Hayato cried out.

Tsuna pouted and played with her fingers.

"_Remember Tsuna, when you want a man to forgive you, no matter what you want them to do, just act all guilty and scared for their well-being." _Bianchi's words rang through her head and she forced tears in her eyes. _"Not exactly seduction, but good manipulation."_

"Ano… there's one catch though…" Tsuna stuttered. "You all… Have to pin Kyoya down to show that you can get in…"

Hayato was sold at the pout. By the end, he looked willing to jump over a volcano. "Of course Jyuuhime!"

Takeshi's eyes widened at the pout, widened even more at the nervousness and narrowed in determination at the tears. "Yeah, Nako-chan, we'll do it!"

Ryohei was confused at the pout but once the condition came, he was rearing to go. "EXTREME! We'll definitely do it!"

Reborn smirked and passed Takeshi a baseball bat. "If you swing that fast enough, it'll become a sword. Good luck."

Kyoya was indeed a strong person. But when three determined and armed guys just saw a girl have tears in her eyes for their sake…Let's just say that he was pinned down fairly fast.

"Hahaha, that was fun." Takeshi choked out. "I think I bruised a rib, though…"

"Tch. You're alright, I guess…" Hayato muttered. "But there's no way in hell I'm getting that weird hairstyle."

"Hn." Kyoya scoffed.

"THAT WAS EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out. "Let's box sometimes, Hibari!"

"You are all crowding. I'm leaving." Kyoya stated, going to the roof.

Tsuna smiled, celebrating with them.

Reborn smirked. Perhaps Dame-Tsuna just might be able to win the Rings for her own…

Tsuna walked into the home, inviting Ryohei, Hayato, and Takeshi in. "Tadaima~"

"Tsuna-nee!" A voice cried out. "I demand you make the man leave! He wants Tsuna-nee all for himself!"

Tsuna blinked as she was picked up and hugged. Tsuna blinked multiple times before finally seeing who the man was.

"Dino!"

"Hahaha! I finally get to see my kawaii little imouto!" The 22-year old happily cried out, hugging the girl. Lambo stomped his foot and glared at the man.

"Tsuna-nee is supposed to play with Lambo-sama!"

Dino looked down at the child and pet his afro-head lightly. "How about we all play with imouto, eh?"

"Yeah!"

Tsuna was a little busy at the moment, convincing a determined Hayato _not_ to kill Dino, no, he did not sexually assault her, yes, he was the Bucking Horse of the Chiavarone, and no it is not an order, but a suggestion from his _very much adored boss_.

"Oi, Tsuna, how do you know Pipsqueak Dino?" Reborn asked, looking at Dino calculatingly.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, then Dino, then back at Reborn.

"I suppose you could call him my own personal Mafia Info Broker."


	6. Chapter 6

I really wished I owned just for the sake of not having to put a disclaimer on here every time.

The Open Sky 6

"HIIIEEE! Reborn, let go!"

"R-Reborn, come on! This is really starting to hurt!"

Said hitman was currently holding both his students in a Boston crab hold. Don't ask how he had the capability to do this to both at once.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn growled. "What did you mean by Pipsqueak Dino is your Informant?"

"Let me go!"

"R-Reborn-san, I believe you should let the Jyuuhime go…"

"Haha, I didn't know you wrestled with Nako-chan! Hahaha, can I join you next time?"

"Shit-Reborn! Let go of Tsuna-nee!"

"I'll ask once more." Reborn stated, holding the two with even more force than before. "What did you mean by he's your _informant_?"

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna squealed, trying to wiggle out of the hold. Dino struggled in the hit man's grip too, memories (read: trauma) reminding him of exactly what the hitman could do.

"One of you, I don't care if it's the Pipsqueak or the Dame, _answer me_."

""Let us go first!""

"Tch."

After about five more minutes of being in the hold, Reborn stood up and lit a cigarette. "Talk."

Tsuna just managed to stand up. "Reborn! Don't smoke in the house! Out!"

"Talk, Dame-Tsuna—"

Tsuna chose to kick him out of the house door instead.

"O-Oi, imouto…" Dino muttered, sweat dropping. Tsuna only shrugged.

"'Kaa-san doesn't like the smoke."

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn growled out, clicking the safety of his Leon Gun. "You better start talking."

"Alright, alright." Tsuna relented. "You remember how I went to the Vongola HQ two summers ago?"

_Tsuna, age 11 walked through the huge mansion that was the Vongola HQ, completely and utterly lost beyond comprehension._

"_All I wanted to do was go to the bathroom…" Tsuna grumbled. She saw a man about 20 walking through a nearby hallway. "AH! EXCUSE ME!"_

_The man turned and smiled. He was blonde and several tattoos could be seen. "Ah, ciao, principessa. Ti sei perso, bambina?" (Ah, hello, princess. Are you lost, child?)_

_Tsuna blinked, her currently meager understanding of Italian only registering principessa (thanks to Hayato) and bambina (which is what Grandpa and Colonello-nii sometimes called her when he was drunk, Colonello, not Grandpa)._

"_I'm not a child or a princess. I'm lost." Tsuna said in Japanese. The man blinked before switching his language._

"_Really? Well so am I. I'm Dino of the Chiavarone, and who are you?" Dino asked._

"_Sawada Tsunako, the next candidate of the future Outside Advisor, daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and future student of the world's strongest hit man, Reborn." Tsuna recited, just like how Reborn taught her. Dino smiled and ruffled her hair before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder, like how Tsuna remembering Iemitsu used to do._

"_Haha, then we're on the same boat. I was taught by Reborn too." Dino sighed. "Those were hard and painful years. But they were also the best years of my life."_

_Tsuna blinked and clutched Dino's hair. "Ne, that means your Pipsqueak Dino, right? Reborn always talks about you. He says you're practically the most useless excuse of a human being he ever had to tutor."_

_Dino sighed. "Really? And I thought I was just about getting his respect…"_

"_But that's Reborn's way of saying that he's proud at how strong you've become." Tsuna continued. "You're the boss of the Chiavarone, a precious ally of the Vongola, and a strong, old Family that's been in existence as long as the Primo, 400 years ago. And Reborn doesn't just let anyone become a boss if he's their tutor. You must've passed his tutoring, so he's proud of you, no matter what he says. Half the time he's a cold-hearted bastard, anyway." Tsuna simply said._

_Dino blinked. "Ah, Tsuna-chan, how old are you?"_

"_Eleven. I got kidnapped enough times to have a sharp tongue. Meeting the Varia will do that." Tsuna merely said._

"_Oi, Pipsqueak Dino!" A gruff voice called out. "Dame-Tsuna, where were you?"_

"_I had to go to the bathroom and I got lost." Tsuna stated. Reborn frowned._

"_You'll never be able to be a boss if you can't even navigate through the mansion."_

"_Shut up, Shit-Reborn." Tsuna said, sticking her tongue out. "I have a strong big brother now!"_

"_Big brother?" Dino mumbled before smiling. "Then I guess that makes you my imouto!"_

"_Whatever. Come on Pipsqueak, Dame. The dining halls this way." Reborn said, walking away. Dino followed and Tsuna leant down._

"_Ne, Dino-nii, will you tell me what happens in the Mafia while I'm in Japan?" Tsuna whispered. "Iemitsu never tells me anything and no one ever calls me. I want to know what might happen in my future."_

_Dino nodded, and handed up a slit of paper. "This is has my contact info on it. I would be happy to help a future ally and a little sister."_

"_Oi, Dame, Pipsqueak, are you coming or not!"_

"_Y-Yeah Reborn!"_

"Hm." Reborn only said. "So looks like Shimon isn't the only ally you've been building on. You've also been getting close with the Chiavarone as well." Reborn got a glint in his eye and smirked. "So does that mean you're also telling Dino you love him, Dame-Tsuna? I never realized how fast you get around—"

Tsuna kneed the man in the face with no hesitation.

"Urusai, Kuso-Reborn!" Tsuna growled out. Dino jumped up and clutched Tsuna to his chest.

"Imouto—you're already telling boys you love them?—What about your nii-san?~" Dino wept.

"Ah, love you too, Aniki." Tsuna said, smirking when Dino fell into a lump of sulk.

"Imouto! Nii-san! Call me Nii-san! Or Dino-nii or Nii-tan!" Dino cried. Reborn turned to Tsuna, who was still smirking slightly.

"I see Bianchi's teachings are having an effect—you're more sadistic than before." Reborn merely stated. Tsuna blinked and duly noted the fact that the three boys behind her were giving Dino the foreboding eyes of death.

"Oi, Bucking Bronco! Don't get so close to the Jyuuhime!"

"Hahaha, I don't exactly get what's going on, but just tell me if you're feeling bothered Nako-chan~" Takeshi said, his smile evil.

"SAWADA IS MY IMOUTO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei only shouted.

Reborn blinked while Tsuna took Lambo into her arms and gave the boy a lollipop. "You're also keeping your guardian's close as well. Even your Cloud is closer than most generations."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Yup! If I'm going to brutally defeat Xanxus-nii and _take_ the place as Vongola Decima, I have to have good relations, ne?~"

The way Tsuna said 'take' gave even Reborn shivers.

Dino only sobbed. "You even call Xanxus Xanxus_-nii _…"

Tsuna smiled and rubbed Dino's back with her free hand, holding Lambo with the other. "It's alright, Dino-nii. Stay for dinner."

Dino turned and hugged Tsuna, Lambo crying about being squished. "You called me Dino-nii!"

"So you'll stay?" Tsuna asked, innocent flowers popping out from her face.

"Yeah! I'll just go call Romario and the rest and tell them to stay at the hotel!" Dino said, dialing his phone.

Bianchi came up behind Tsuna and patted her shoulder approvingly. "So you manipulate him by only calling him nii when you need to."

Tsuna nodded, innocent flowers still near her head. "Yup."

Bianchi smiled and hugged Tsuna from behind. "I'm so proud of you and your natural talent… When did you start that?"

"Three minutes after I met him." Tsuna smiled. Which was true. Go back and reread it if you want.

Bianchi smiled at the frightened Hayato. "Ne, Hayato, you're going to have such a great boss in the future~"

"Hahaha, is Tsuna going to inherit a company? Then I'll join too!"

"Close," Reborn stated. "It's the Mafia. Tsuna's going to be the future Vongola Decima."

"Ah, is that a game?" Takeshi asked. "Sounds like fun, Occhan! Right, sempai?"

"Like EXTREME fun!" Ryohei shouted out. Tsuna shushed him.

"Ryohei-nii! The neighbors!"

"Sorry to the extreme!" Ryohei said, far quieter than before.

"Oi, idiot, who gave you permission to call me Occhan?" Reborn asked Takeshi who laughed.

"Hahaha, I really don't know what else to call you!" (Can't exactly have him call Reborn 'kid' in adult form, you know, so I'm settling for 'uncle'.)

"So you guys want to play too? Dame-Tsunako and Hayato have been playing since their births."

"Not like we had a choice." Tsuna grumbled. Hayato nodded dejectedly.

Reborn ignored them as he listened to Takeshi and Ryohei.

"Hahaha, sounds like fun, I'll play!"

"Sounds extreme!"

Tsuna sighed and picked up her phone when she felt it vibrate.

'I have a feeling that something's going to happen down in Namimori, Tsu-chan. Be careful.' –En-kun.

Tsuna blinked.

'Actually, that was stupid, just ignore what I said.'—En-kun.

Tsuna's eyes furrowed. No matter how much Enma denied it, his intuition, although not as strong as her Hyper Intuition had the uncanny ability to forebode some extremely important and note-worthy things.

Tsuna texted back.

'It's alright, if it's your intuition, it just might mean I'll have to stay on my toes. Gtg, Reborn is looking at me like he's about to set some sort of Mafia Bonding thing and I'm really _really_ fearing for my life TT^TT!'

Tsuna pocketed her phone and looked at her godfather.

He was smiling.

Reborn smiling was like, illegal.

Mostly because his smile meant something that _should_ be illegal was about to go down.

"Let's all go out for lunch." Reborn declared. Tsuna blinked, as did Dino.

"I know a good stand we can go to." Reborn said, dragging Tsuna, who was holding Lambo, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Dino out.

The stand that Reborn was talking about was a gyoza stand in the shopping district. Tsuna immediately recognized the vendor.

"Fon-nii!" Tsuna cried out, running to the smiling man. He looked up and his smile grew upon seeing her. "You should've told me you were in Japan!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Tsunako, next time I'll tell you." Fon said, patting her brown head. "But I won't be leaving for the next year, so it's not a problem. I also came here to see my grandchildren—"

"Tsuna-nee!" a voice cried out. Tsuna reflexively leant down and picked up Momo in her other arm.

"Momo-chan!" Tsuna said, holding Momo tightly, who Lambo was looking at.

"Ara, ara. Who's this, Tsuna-nee?" Lambo asked. "I won't share my nee-chan with anyone! Go away!"

Momo smiled. "I already have a nii-tan, but he's going to marry Tsuna-nee so she's going to be my nee-chan too! You're going to be...my other nii-tan, then!"

"Eh? Gyahahaha! That's fine then! You can be Lambo-sama's minion!"

Fon turned. "I didn't think of you to be the type of man that would plan for marriage, Kyoya. I'm proud that you're taking a hold on your life and planning ahead."

The Storm Arcobaleno raised his hand to catch the tonfa the teen threw at him. He put it in his robe sleeve. "Now, now Kyoya, it's disrespectful to use weapons during a meal time."

Tsuna blinked, turned to Kyoya, then Fon, then Kyoya again.

"_You're_ Fon-nii's grandson?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya glared.

"You call that old man 'nii'?" Kyoya asked simply. Tsuna pouted.

"Touché. He told me to call him that since a young age."

Kyoya turned to Fon. "Just what kind of a pervert are you?"

Fon looked surprised. "Kyoya, what are you talking about? My relationship with Tsunako is one purely platonic, I see her as a charge, like you and Momo." The girl mentioned gripped her brother's sleeve and he looked down.

"Ne, nii-tan, nii-tan! I'm Lambo-nii's minion now, whatever that is!"

Hibari put on the hardest glare he could at the cow child who began to cry. Tsuna gave Kyoya an angry look, which ended up looking more like a pout and hit him on the shoulder. "Kyoya! Don't make kids cry!"

Lambo sniffed. "Tol-er-ate! I can't!"

The boy pulled the Ten-Year-Bazooka out of his afro once more and a girl peeked her head out from behind the stand. "Shishou! What happen?"

"I-Pin, get back—" Fon cried.

"POOF!"

Lambo, Momo, Tsuna, and the girl called I-Pin were engulfed in pink smoke.

And in their place was the familiar teen wearing cow print, a girl in a maid outfit, a woman in a business suit, and a girl wearing a white uniform and holding a ramen container.

The girl in the maid outfit looked around. "Eh? Are we in the past? But isn't this too early for me?"

The woman in the business suit sighed before giving the adult Lambo a playful hit across the head. This was by Mafia terms, and wouldn't seem playful to _normal _people of course, but we're dealing with KHR. "Lambo-_chan_. I was in the middle of a _very _important meeting with the Gesso."

"Ah hah… Sorry nee-chan…" Lambo said sheepishly. The girl in the uniform turned to the girl in the maid outfit.

"This must be the day we all met. Aww, Mr. Kawahira's ramen will get soggy." She turned to Fon. "Ah, Shishou! Hi!"

Fon blinked. "I-Pin?"

The maid took notice of the people around them and glomped Kyoya. And I mean **glomped. **_Kyoya._

The teen's eye twitched. "Oi, who—"

"It's me, nii-tan! Momo-chan!" The girl cheered.

…

Kyoya got pale. Deathly pale. Paler than paper pale.

He steadied himself on the stand and held his head. "Where did I go wrong raising you?"

Momo only smiled more. "Hehe, you don't like my job in the future either, Nii-tan!" The girl giggled. "I work in a maid café in the future! I-Pin-chan lends a hand sometimes."

"J-Jyuuhime?" Hayato asked, directing their attention at the woman in the business suit. She smiled and stood up.

"Hi everyone!" Tsuna said.

Reborn and Fon noticed her take something off her finger and shove it into her pocket before any of the others could see. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna what was that?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Reborn." Tsuna stated. Reborn glared.

"Liar. After ten years, you're still the same."

"Nope. After ten years, I might or might not have gotten married." Tsuna purred. Lambo sighed.

"You're _still_ happy about that, nee-chan?"

"Well being married is something anyone would look forward to!" Tsuna smiled.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Oi, who—"

POOF!

Kyoya was clutching his sister, who was eating a creampuff with a smile. Lambo sat on the ground, playing with a yoyo, I-Pin only blinked. Tsuna sat on the ground, blinking rapidly and blushing deeply.

Now Reborn was even _more_ confused.

The girl, I-Pin, looked around and saw Lambo. "Broccoli Monster!" The girl clutched the nearest person. She looked up to see Kyoya.

Several Mahjong tiles appeared on her forehead.

Fon jumped. "The Mahjong Mega Bomb!"

"HIIIEEEEE? _This_ is the Mahjong Mega Bomb?" Tsuna cried out, surprised that _ this _ was the legendary destructive ability.

"Hurry, throw her as far as you can before it reaches zero!" Fon shouted.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna panicked, picking the girl up and tossing her to Takeshi. "T-TA-TAKESHI! BASEBALL!"

The boy got an evil glint in his eyes and caught the girl before throwing her a quite distance in the air. The explosion that followed was extremely devastating.

"EXTREME FIREWORKS!"

Tsuna sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Hahaha, sounds lively over there." Enma laughed. "I can't wait to visit!"

"Sure, if by lively, you mean noisy." Tsuna muttered. "The entire time we were eating, Kyoya threatened to bite us all to death for crowding, and Ryohei tried to fight him and so did Dino, but his men weren't there and he slipped and knocked himself out and Hayato nearly blew the entire thing up and Fon-nii had to pressure point him and Lambo was bothering Momo-chan a lot…"

Enma chuckled. "So how was the future?"

Tsuna blushed. "Um… interesting."

"…What do you mean by that, Tsu-chan?" Enma asked. "Don't tell me you aren't the Vongola Decima!"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Tsuna protested. "It's just… there's some interesting stuff in my future."

"…Tsu-chan?"

"Yes, En-kun?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Since the first grade." Tsuna answered.

"And how well do I know you?"

Tsuna stayed silent.

"Exactly. When you say something is interesting that means something's embarrassing. And by _your_ terms of embarrassing, it must've been a pretty _humiliating_ five minutes."

Tsuna blushed.

"I guess…"

_Tsuna blinked smoke out of her eyes. She looked around the room and saw several familiar faces but many new ones. A pretty woman with an eye patch looked at her in shock._

"_Bossu?"_

_Tsuna blinked multiple times and turned towards Hayato, who she could've recognized even if she was blind. "Hayato, what's going on, where am I?"_

"_Jyuuhime. You're at the future base of—guh!" _

_An older looking Kyoya hit the silverette's neck. "Oi, do you want to influence the past, herbivore?"_

"_What's going on?" Tsuna asked again. A man sitting next to her with spiky white hair and a strange purple mark smiled at her._

"_We're planning our wedding, young Tsunako-chan." The man smiled._

_Tsuna blinked. Opened her mouth._

"_HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"_

"_Bossu!" The woman with the eye patch exclaimed rushing towards her. "Do you need medical attention?"_

_Tsuna shook her head. Hayato looked at his watch. "Hn. It should almost be five minutes."_

_The man with the white hair smiled at her once more and leant towards her. "Ah, cute even in youth. Bye-bye young Tsunako-chan!"_

_Tsuna felt a pair of lips touch her skin before once again being engulfed in smoke._

"It wasn't really humiliating, just…" Tsuna mumbled, "Just…ugh! Really, a look at my future life is actually kind of scary."

Enma chuckled. "I'll talk to you later, Tsu-chan. Adelheid is telling me to hurry up and get to sleep or else she'll purify me."

"Alright." Tsuna said. "Bye En-kun, love you."

"Love you too, Tsu-chan, good night." Enma said, ending the call with a click.

Reborn walked into the room, wearing sweats and a wife beater. "Shower's open, Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah, thanks." Tsuna said, walking towards the bathroom. Reborn lay on his hammock and dried his hair, listening to the tape recorder he hid in Tsuna's room.

"Bzzt—Bzzt… Nice try, Kuso-Reborn. I'm not an idiot. Bzzt—Bzzt…"

The small machine exploded soon after.

Reborn glared and set up traps for Tsuna to face once she came out of the bathroom.

Reborn doesn't like losing.


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how bad I wish I did, I don't own, sadly.

The Open Sky 7

Tsuna sat in her kitchen and wondered if what Bianchi was teaching her was _really_ food that was safe enough to feed her friends.

After losing a game yesterday in gym, she got pinned with the class' clean-up duties and the entire class left. All except for Hayato and Takeshi of course. As thanks, she promised to make them bentos tomorrow, which the two agreed to.

'Looking back on it, I could've just asked 'Kaa-san to help me…' Tsuna muttered, wondering why she asked the Poison Scorpion during their seduction class yesterday. Tsuna sighed and felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Yo, imouto! What're you—cook…ing…" Dino trailed off, looking at the three bentos in front of him. Dino stayed the night, wanting to spend some more time with his precious imouto.

Tsuna's eyes twitched. "Is it _that_ bad…?"

Dino jumped. "No no no! Here, I'll taste some, it has to be good since imouto made it!—" Dino cut off, shoving several side dishes into his mouth and chewing.

Reborn walked in, cracking his neck and rubbing the sleep out his eyes just in time to see Dino collapse on the floor and start twitching, not unlike a dog that's recently been run over. The way he was twitching reminded Reborn of a dying insect from the way his limbs kept twitching.

"HIIIIEEEEEE! Dino-nii! Dino-nii! Don't die on me!" Tsuna cried out, shaking the blonde that was currently foaming at the mouth. Reborn blinked.

"You asked Bianchi to teach you how to cook?" Reborn asked. "Are you trying to kill your potential guardians?"

Tsuna looked up with teary eyes. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Fix him! I don't want to start a war between the Vongola and the Cavallone because of this!"

Reborn sighed and walked towards him, taking a plastic bag out of his pocket. "Looks like I'll have to use this."

Tsuna tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Valentine chocolates from Bianchi five years ago. These should wake even the dead." Reborn stated, opening the bag an arms-length from his face and placing the bag under Dino's nose.

The Boss' nose twitched and he sat up, eyes sparkling.

Tsuna blinked, but before she could question it, her phone rang Kokou no Pride. Kyoya.

Tsuna answered it. "Carnivore, Momo—"

"Tsuna-nee! Please take me to school today!" A voice chirped out. Tsuna smiled.

"Sure, I'll be right there!" Tsuna said, grabbing her bags and running out.

Dino blinked out of his stupor and had a goofy smile on his face. "That was _sooooo_ good…"

Reborn blinked. What?

Tsuna was soon walking with a cheery Momo and a glaring Kyoya. She stuck her tongue out at the skylark.

"Not my fault Momo-chan wants _me_ to carry her." Tsuna sang, smirking at the skylark. If Tsuna didn't know better, she would think that the older brother was _sulking _at not being able to hold his sister. Tsuna only smiled. She _loved_ messing with older brothers, like Dino and Kyoya. Ryohei was too dense to mess with, but it was still fun on some occasions.

Momo, feeling her brother's sadness, pet Kyoya's head. "Don't worry nii-tan! You can carry me home!"

It may have been the light hitting her eyes or the tiredness from waking up so early to make two other bentos, but Tsuna swore she saw the prefect smile at that.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun!" the same kindergarten said upon seeing the prefect. "You brought your girlfriend again? How sweet!"

Kyoya turned a glare that could set fire to a glacier and freeze a volcano on Tsuna. The girl only stuck her tongue out at him. Momo giggled. "Hehe! My Nii-tan is gonna marry Tsuna-nee!"

"Oh, really?" The woman asked with a smile. Tsuna ruffled Momo's hair.

"Only if he's nicer to me, like I said."Tsuna chimed, all three females smiling as Kyoya's eyes turned to lethal weapons. Tsuna was sure he could kill with his killing intent alone.

"Nii-tan! I told you to be nicer to Tsu-nee!" Momo said, trying to imitate her brother's glared, but came out looking like a pout instead. "If you don't be nicer to Tsu-nee…I'll…I'll… I'll bite you to death!"

This however, had the opposite effect as all three people present cooed at the cuteness of the little angry expression and uncertainty of the words.

"Ah, Momo-chan, that was so cute!"

"Heh, you really did look adorable, just then, Momo-chan!" Tsuna said, giving the girl a hug.

"Hm. I'm teaching you well." Hibari stated. "And I am being nicer to the tuna. We had a meal with the carnivore and her herd yesterday, didn't we?"

"But you kept on threatening to bite Onii-chan to death!" Tsuna retaliated. Kyoya blinked.

"Are you referring to the blonde horse or Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"Both!"

"Well Sasagawa was disturbing the peace with his yelling and the horse was crowding." Kyoya finalized. Tsuna rolled her eyes. "We must go to Nami Chuu now, Carnivore."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Momo-chan!" Tsuna said, turning and waving at the girl before running to keep up with Kyoya. They eventually made their way to the gates and watched to see if anyone was wearing uniform violations and such.

"Nako-chan!" "Jyuuhime!" Two voices rang out. Tsuna smiled at the two.

"Hi Takeshi, Haya-kun!" Tsuna said, reaching in her bag and taking out two bentos, one in red cloth and one in blue. "Here are the bentos I said I would make for you!"

Hayato smiled. "Thank you, Jyuuhime; I'll eat it graciously and thankfully!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Nako-chan! I'm sure it tastes great!" Takeshi said, draping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. The baseball player's eyes blinked. Nako-chan smells nice…

"Oi, baseball freak, hands off the Jyuuhime!" Hayato growled out, pulling Tsuna out of Takeshi's grasp.

"As a Disciplinary Member, you should refrain from displays of public affection." Kyoya glared.

"Hey, you guys calm down." Tsuna chided. "Kyoya, isn't everybody crowding?"

This was true and a small crowd formed around the group, the girls glaring, wondering why Dame-Tsuna was giving the new popular transfer and the baseball idol bentos and the boys in shock that the two have joined the committee along with Dame-Tsuna.

Hibari turned and glared. "If you all don't stop crowding, I'll bite you to death."

All the students dispersed with a record of 4.22 seconds. Tsuna sighed.

"Honestly…" Tsuna sighed, picking up her bag. She jolted and felt something was going wrong somewhere. She turned. "Oi, Haya-kun, come with me, Takeshi and Kyoya stay and watch the gates!"

"Eh—Hai, Jyuuhime!" Hayato said, running after her. "What's wrong? Hyper Intuition?"

"Yeah, I feel this is something that a family has to take care of. And I mean a family as in _Famiglia_. I need my right hand man." Tsuna stated, slowing into a walk and motioning Hayato along quietly.

"Hey! Have you brats got the money yet?" A voice growled out. Tsuna looked around the corner to see Ryohei and Kyoko along with several men that appeared to be yakuza. Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Give us more time to the extreme!" Ryohei growled. "The deadline is in a few days and we need more time!"

"Onii-chan, let's just go…" Kyoko said weakly.

The man laughed. "If you can't come up with the money, you know what will happen, right?" The man said, holding out a pinky. "I'll chop one right off you and your sister if you don't have the money. Actually, she's pretty cute; we could just sell her."

"Give us more time!" Ryohei growled, moving to cover Kyoko from the man.

"Excuse me." Tsuna said, walking with Hayato by her side. "Are there any problems here?"

"Who the hell are you? Mind your own business!"

"Why you—Don't talk to the Jyuuh—"

"Hayato, stand down." Tsuna said, HDWM threatening to expose itself. "You should listen to me and what I have to say. What's the name of you and your yakuza group?"

The man smirked. "And who the hell are you, some rich girl trying to act tou—"

Tsuna wasted no time in aiming a loaded crossbow in between the man's eyes. He froze.

"I am a candidate as the future tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunako, and this is my right hand man and Storm Guardian Candidate, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna stated. "Now will I have to shoot, or are you going to listen?"

The man could only nod and Tsuna pocketed her weapon. "Name and yakuza."

"Saburo Nishizawa, boss of the Momokyokai Yakuza." The man stuttered, walking back.

"Now," Tsuna said eyes calm and cold. "Why were you threatening my classmates, the Sasagawa's?"

"They owe money to us after their mom got some operation." Saburo said. "But even if they are your classmates, you can't do anything unless they're part of the Vongola, which I doubt—"

"No. You are wrong. In fact, Sasagawa Ryohei is my Sun Guardian Candidate." Tsuna said. On the inside, however, she was wondering why the hell she said that. "And as such, I will cover their debt on behalf of the Vongola. I also believe an apology is in order for hassling them." Tsuna said, glaring at the man.

Did he have the right to refuse the apology? Of course. Did he want to? No.

Did he have the power to fight off the Vongola? Not in his wildest dream.

He turned towards the two and went into a deep bow. "Please accept my humblest apologies."

The group of yakuza soon left after Tsuna handed them a number to contact the Ninth and Tsuna turned to the two when she was sure they were out of earshot. Tsuna gave off a relieved sigh. "I've gone through training, but I will _never_ get used to mafia confrontations." Tsuna turned to the two. "My family will take care of the finance. And I'm sorry, Onii-chan, but I had to say you were one of my Guardians, a person that works in my family business; you can deny it if anybody asks though, I won't force you to—"

"SAWADA!" Ryohei cried out, pulling the girl into a bear hug. "I'LL DEFINITELY BE YOUR GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!"

Hayato spluttered. "T-Turf Top! Let go of the Jyuuhime!"

"Tsuna-chan." Kyoko said, once prying her brother off of Tsuna. "Thank you so much!"

Tsuna smiled. She wasn't sure if she should've said that, but getting rid of the yakuza and making sure people like Kyoko could still smile was definitely worth it. She could see why the Vongola started out as a vigilante group wanting to protect those smiles. "No problem, Kyoko-chan."

"Sawada!" Ryohei cried out. "Please let me be your Guardian or whatever! You really helped us out to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

"Hmm, so you found another Guardian huh." Reborn said. He counted on his fingers. "Storm. Rain. Cloud. Sun. Lightning. All that's left is your Mist, huh, Dame-Tsuna? They're probably the most troublesome bunch."

"Viper-nee wouldn't like you hearing that." Tsuna said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we better go so Kyoya doesn't bite us to death."

The group all ran to the gates where a certain skylark glared at all of them. "What happened?"

"Yakuza were terrorizing them." Tsuna stated.

"Did you take care of them?"

"Intimidation."

"Not good enough." Kyoya sighed. "What if they try terrorizing other students? Which yakuza—"

"Momokyokai." Tsuna stated. Kyoya sighed.

"I thought they learned last time I bit them to death." Tsuna heard Kyoya muttered. "Just get to class."

Nezu growled upon seeing Tsuna and Hayato late. "You two! Every single day, being late! What, Disciplinary Committee again? That isn't going to work anymore!—"

"Nezu-sensei, don't be mad, they were helping me!" Kyoko said, sticking up for the two, in Nezu's eyes, delinquents. (A/N: More like Mafioso)

"Fine, just take your seats." Nezu growled.

Tsuna yawned and tried to ignore the eyes glaring at her. They were getting pretty common these days. She found a note in her desk.

'_Nako-chan, tell me at lunch what happened, 'kay?'_

Tsuna sweatdropped. It was mostly written in hiragana and katakana, rather than kanji. That was definitely from Takeshi. Not to mention nobody else called her Nako-chan.

Tsuna was snoozing away when the bell for lunch rang. Tsuna leant back and stretched her back.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan!" Tsuna opened her eyes to see Kyoko. "Want to come to a bakery with me, Hana, and Haru afterschool?"

Tsuna blinked. And blinked once more. And discreetly pinched herself. Yup, this was real.

And the first time a girl has ever, in her entire life, asked to hang out. Whenever she hung out, it was mostly with guys who were in the mafia. Tsuna blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, unless, you don't want to, Tsuna-chan…"

"No! It's just that, I've never been asked to go out with a girl before; most of my friends are guys, so it's a nice change of pace! Sure!"

Kyoko smiled brightly and Tsuna saw how she was the school idol.

"Yo, Nako-chan!" Takeshi said, sitting in the empty seat behind her after Shiba left for lunch. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. "What happened this morning?"

Tsuna felt the intensity of the glares directed at her increase. "Well, I was just helping Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan with a problem they had; it's fine now."

Takeshi smiled. "Ah, alright then. Ne, Kyoko-chan, since you're taking Nako-chan afterschool, can Hayato and I steal Nako-chan for lunch?"

Kyoko giggled. "Sure, I don't mind!"

"Oi, baseball idiot, get off the Jyuuhime!" Hayato growled out.

"Mah, mah, Hayato."

"Don't call me by my name!"

Tsuna sighed. Boys will be boys. "Let's go to the Reception Room for lunch, I'm sure Kyoya won't mind."

"And what if he does, Nako-chan?" Takeshi asked, his breathe tickling her cheek before Hayato pulled her away.

Tsuna smiled. "Then, I'll shock him to death."

"Hahaha, I'm pretty sure there are copyright laws on that phrase Nako-chan!"

"Wouldn't surprise me; come on, let's go pick up Onii-chan before the Reception Room!"

"Of course, Jyuuhime!"

Upon opening the door to the Reception Room, Tsuna leant to the left and avoided a tonfa, which flew past her and flew out the window. Tsuna whistled. "Kyoya~ you'll lose all your tonfas that way; and relax, we just want to eat our lunch here."

"Do it and I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared. "Go to the roof or the cafeteria or the classroom."

Tsuna pouted then smiled. "Then I'll be _sure_ to tell Momo-chan about how much you're being mean to me, Kyoya~"

The teen's left eye twitched as he glared at the brightly smiling girl.

"Now what was that, Kyoya?" Tsuna purred.

"At least do your job and help and you may eat here." Kyoya glared, giving them each a portion of his stack of paperwork.

Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei all opened their bentos. "Itadakimasu~"

Hayato and Takeshi's eyes shot open upon tasting the food.

"Eh? Takeshi? Haya-kun? What's wrong?"

The two merely sat there.

"HIIIEEEE! Don't tell me I killed them!" Tsuna panicked.

Hayato mumbled something. Tsuna grabbed his shoulders. "Haya-kun! Haya-kun! Come on, what is it?"

"Jyuu…hime…" Hayato said, his eyes tearing up. Hayato knelt down and bowed.

"E-Eh?"Tsuna stuttered.

"Thank you for blessing me with the cooking made from Jyuuhime's hands! It tasted like it came from heaven's kitchen itself!"

Tsuna blinked and turned to Takeshi. He snapped out of it and began devouring his meal. "It tastes so good, Nako-chan!"

Tsuna blinked. "Really?"

Ryohei looked up from his lunch, as did Kyoya.

"Ah, really? Can I try some to the extreme?" Ryohei asked, picking up an egg roll. Tsuna nodded.

Ryohei chewed.

He was sure his mouth just had an orgasm. He leapt up. "EXTREME! THIS MAKES ME WANT TO RUN AROUND NAMIMORI 50 TIMES!"

Tsuna looked at Kyoya. Her eyes narrowed. "You gave your lunch to Momo-chan again, didn't you."

Kyoya looked back at his papers.

"Kyoya."

"Oi, Kyoya."

"Kyoya!"

No response.

"Hey, Baka-Skylark!" Tsuna growled out. Hibari glared at her. "Do you even eat at all?"

"I eat dinner."

"You—You'll never hit puberty if you don't eat; no wonder you're so skinny!"

Kyoya glared with a force that lowered the temperature in the room dramatically.

Tsuna split her lunch in half and shoved it at Kyoya. "Eat. Or else I'll force-feed you; don't give me that look! If I can do it to a crying five-year-old, I can do it to you!" Tsuna glared.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, are you by any chance on your period?"

Tsuna turned and shot an arrow at the hitman, who caught it. "Urusai! I'm _still_ pissed off at you for setting those traps in my room the other day!"

Reborn sighed. "I'll take that as a yes; it was actually rumored that the Ottavo, Daniela had the worst period mood swings in Mafia history: she supposedly wiped out the entire Voglio Famiglia single handedly because they made a comment about being a Donna while she was on her period."

Tsuna glared and slumped on the couch, eating her lunch and finishing up the paperwork Kyoya gave her. A notice caught her eye though.

"Kyoya… The boxing club might get the boot?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya looked up.

"Budget cuts and the lack of club members, not to mention the less equipment due to _someone_ punching through all the sandbags." Kyoya responded. "I only enforce the rules."

Ryohei looked in shock. "Eh?"

"Then that means if the boxing club gets more members and a sponsor, then we can keep it, right?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya blinked. "I suppose."

Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Oi, do something."

"I don't take orders from you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna, flipped her phone open and mumbled some words tossed the phone at Reborn, who caught it. He listened for a few moments then answered with a "Yes, I suppose…Alright.". Reborn tossed the phone back at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna just saved your precious boxing club."

Tsuna choked as she was picked up in a massive bear hug once again.

"SAWADA! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE EXTREME!"

"No—problem—Onii—chan!" Tsuna struggled as the boxer hugged her tighter.

"Let go of the Jyuuhime, Turf Top!"

"Mah, mah, Hayato."

Tsuna slumped back on her seat at the couch. Takeshi looked at her. "Ne, Nako-chan, how'd you do that?"

"Well, I have someone who owes me a few favors and owns a company in Italy and he helped out."

"Hahaha, that's so cool!"

"Oi, finish your lunch, you have to get back to class in five minutes."

Tsuna packed her stuff and Kyoko stopped by her desk. "Ready, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said before turning to Hayato and Takeshi. "Bye Haya-kun, Takeshi, see you guys tomorrow!"

Tsuna had to admit, she was pretty nervous, having never been out with girls before. Kyoko noticed this. "Are you alright, Tsuna-chan?"

"Ah, I'm just not used to this kind of stuff…"

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to make you feel comfortable, Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko smiled. Tsuna found herself smiling with her. She saw Hana walk up to them.

"Kyoko, is Tsunako coming with us?" Hana asked. Kyoko nodded. "Un!"

Hana smiled slightly and turned to Tsuna. "I bet you must be tired from being with those monkeys all the time."

"Monkeys?" Tsuna asked, a question mark dancing over her head.

"The transfer and Yamamoto." Hana said plainly.

"Oh, Haya-kun and Takeshi." Tsuna said. "Well, Haya-kun is a childhood friend, so we're pretty close and Takeshi is one of the first people I could call a friend, so to me they're alright. But boys are boys, so they do sometimes make me tired."

Hana nodded. "I prefer not to associate with those monkeys."

Kyoko giggled. "Hana likes older men."

Tsuna blinked. "Really?"

Hana nodded. "I like someone mature."

Tsuna blinked. "Well both Kyoya and Onii-chan are older and mature in their own ways…"

"No." Hana said simply. "Don't even go there."

Tsuna smiled as Kyoko giggled. Then she remembered something. "Oh, didn't you say some one else was coming?"

"Yeah, Haru from Midori Chuu!" Kyoko said. Tsuna gaped.

"Wow! Someone from Midori Chuu? Isn't that a private, expensive, elite, all-girls school?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Yup! Haru-chan is really smart and her dad gets paid well; it helps that she has a partial scholarship as well!"

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" a girl called out running towards them. Tsuna looked at the girl as she smiled. "Hahi? Who's this?"

"This is Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko introduced. "You two know how my family's been having some trouble right? Tsuna-chan helped me!"

Hana looked impressed and Haru had sparkles in her eyes.

"Really, desu?"

"Impressive. I wonder how you got the nickname Dame-Tsuna then." Hana said, not mockingly, but truly curious.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not really good at grades and I'm only really athletic at certain times. I trip a lot and girls don't really like me since I'm more of a tomboy and most guys don't like me because they don't like being seen with Dame-Tsuna and I have really bad luck too."

Hana looked at her. "That's…actually kind of sad."

Tsuna shrugged. "It's ok, I got used to it after a year."

"But Tsuna-chan, didn't you have the nickname Dame-Tsuna since the first grade?" Kyoko asked.

"Kindergarten, actually." Tsuna corrected.

Hana blinked as they entered the bakery. "That…really is sad."

Tsuna blushed. Haru blinked. "Hahi? But Tsuna-chan is so cute!"

Kyoko looked, as did Hana and Tsuna blushed harder.

"Ah, that's true!"

"I never did get a good look at your face, but now that I do, you have big eyes, high cheekbones and a small face…" Hana said.

This was true, as Tsuna had inherited these traits from her mother, who nobody but family members knew, was a model before she had Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed and picked up the menu awkwardly. "Haha, the strawberry cake here looks good!"

"Oh it is! But the fruit parfait here is even better!

"I prefer the dark chocolate mint mousse."

"I think the creampuffs are best!"

Tsuna smiled. So this was what being a normal girl, not a Mafia princess was like. It wasn't like having assassins after you, but refreshing in a nice way, she thought eating the strawberry cake.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna sat on the park bench and watched I-Pin and Lambo play. Tsuna smiled. After eating at Fon-nii's stand, the two got along as well as siblings and Tsuna remembered the first time Lambo went to the future. He mentioned having another brother, I-Pin being his precious sister, but there was someone else…

"Tsuna-nee!" Lambo cried out. "There are scary men!"

Tsuna looked over to where Lambo was pointing and instantly, her forehead caught on fire.

For she saw a group of Mafioso bullying a young boy that didn't even look ten years of age. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "Lambo. Stay with I-Pin and _don't move_."

Lambo normally would've protested, but he didn't like the look in his Tsuna-nee's eyes.

Tsuna didn't even bother bringing up the whole Decima act she did the other day with the Yakuza. She merely walked up to the man that was glaring at the young boy, and tapped his shoulder.

"Ne, _mister_?" Tsuna asked sweetly as if her forehead wasn't on fire. The man turned and gave a lecherous smirk.

"Why hello little gir—"

Tsuna slammed her foot into his private area and punched him in the face. She caught sight of the emblem on his jacket.

"The Todd Famiglia, eh?" Tsuna muttered before smirking. "I'll make sure that the Todd Famiglia Sesto hears about this~"

"Bitch!" The man bit out through a bloody nose. "Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna smirked and gave off an evil aura that Kyoya would smirk approvingly of. "The Vongola Decima Candidate, Sawada Tsunako. And if you don't get out of here, I'll show you how it feels getting burned with Vongola Dying Will."

All the so called _men_ in the area fled and Tsuna let the flame on her head put itself out. Tsuna turned to the boy she saved and smiled. "Are you hurt? Guys like those are real idiotic bastards."

The boy looked up at her and blinked. "Ah, no, I'm fine. Wait… Sawada Tsunako?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yup."

The boy closed his eyes and when they opened, they glazed over. Tsuna looked around and noted several items were now floating.

"E-Eh?"

"Sawada Tsunako ranks the best cook in the mafia out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Sawada Tsunako ranks 234,234 in academics out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Sawada Tsunako ranks 97 in strength out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Sawada Tsunako ranks 8 in unintended seduction out of 236,453 Mafia women. Sawada Tsunako is ranked last in positive reception out of all females in Namimori, according to those in Namimori. Sawada Tsunako ranks 5 in most likely to help children out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Sawada Tsunako ranks 27 in most likely to have a harem out of 673,439 Mafiosi—"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "O-Oi…"

"Hm." Reborn stated, walking up. "Looks like Fuuta de la Stella."

Tsuna blinked after hearing this name. "The Ranking Prince?"

Reborn nodded as Fuuta came out of his trance and pulled out a giant book from his jacket. Tsuna blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Oi, Reborn. Did you just see that?"

Reborn nodded. "Oi, Ranking Prince, why are you in Namimori?"

Fuuta looked up from his book with a smile. "I came here because Namimori was the least likely place of me getting forced to use my powers. But apparently, the Todd Family wasn't according to plan."

Tsuna darkened at mention of the Todd Family. "Oi, Kuso-Reborn, tell grandpa to tell the Todd Famiglia Sesto if they dare to touch Fuuta de la Stella, the Ranking Prince, again, Vongola will _annihilate _them."

Fuuta smiled brightly and turned a page and smiled. "Ah! Found it! Sawada Tsunako is 2 in most likely to protect those in need out of 673,439 Mafiosi, second to only Vongola Primo, himself!"

Tsuna smiled and ruffled Fuuta's head. "Fuuta, are you sure you're safe? The Todd may be gone, but there are other Famiglias that might try to take you."

Fuuta looked down. "I-I don't know."

"TSUNA-NEE!" A voice cried out and Lambo attached himself to Tsuna. "I wanna go home, I'm hungry!"

I-Pin followed, her stomach grumbling. "I-Pin tummy empty."

Tsuna smiled and pat both on the head. "Alright let's go. Fuuta, you want to come along? My 'Kaa-san would like to take care of someone else. She likes kids."

Fuuta smiled. "Yes please, Tsuna-nee!"

Lambo frowned. "Tsuna's _my_ nee-chan!"

"I can be all your nee-chan." Tsuna said finally. She looked up and tucked her scarf in further. "Let's go before it rains."

The five of them ran to the house, but clouds parted and rain fell halfway there. Fuuta collapsed.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna cried, picking the boy up. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't like the rain…" Fuuta mumbled. Tsuna looked over to Reborn.

"Please?" Tsuna asked. Reborn scowled but took Fuuta as they ran into the house anyhow.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said upon entering. "'Kaa-san, is it ok if we brought someone with us?"

Nana poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Reborn putting Fuuta down. Nana smiled and knelt to Fuuta's height. "Ara, ara. We have so much children coming in recently. What's your name?"

Fuuta smiled. "Fuuta de la Stella. Or just Fuuta."

Nana patted Fuuta's head. "Well Fuuta-kun, welcome to the family."

The Next Day:

"Tch, why the hell are you coming to visit the Jyuuhime too?" Hayato growled out. Takeshi laughed.

"Well, my dad made a lot of sushi today and I wanted to share some, but I don't know where Sasagawa-sempai lives and I'm sure Hibari would've killed me, Hahaha!"

Hayato glared at nothing in particular but smiled upon seeing his precious Jyuuhime's house come to view. He walked up to the house and rang the door with Takeshi in tow.

"Lambo! Give that back!"

"BWAHAHAHA! Nothing can stop me, Tsuna-nee!" The two heard a voice yell as the door was flung open and Hayato was met with a face-full of stupid cow.

"Gah!" Hayato grabbed the cow by his afro and glared at him. "Why you—"

"Eh, Hayato, he dropped something on your head." Takeshi said, pulling something off just as Tsuna got to the door.

Takeshi held an orange bra between two fingers.

Time seemed to stop in that one moment. Tsuna snapped out of it, leapt forward, took the undergarment back and hid it behind her back. "S-So, guys how's the weather been lately?"

The two blushing boys unfroze and Hayato rattled off weather conditions as fast as he could, Takeshi rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

"Tsuna-nee!" A voice called out. "Maman says that Lambo, I-Pin and her are going shopping!" Fuuta said, rounding the corner. He tilted his head. "Tsuna-nee, what's that?"

Tsuna turned her back to Fuuta and shoving the bra in her back pocket the best she could. "Nothing Fuuta; h-how about you show Takeshi and Hayato some rankings, huh? I just have to go put something away in my room, 'kay?"

Tsuna shot upstairs before Fuuta could say anything. He looked at the two and blinked. "Who are you?"

"Yo, kid. He's Gokudera Hayato and I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. We're Nako-chan's friends. So what's the ranking you want to show us?"

Fuuta led the two into the living room and his eyes glazed over.

"Gokudera Hayato is 1 in best hidden weapon technician out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Yamamoto Takeshi is ranked 3 in best sushi making out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Gokudera Hayato is 56 in explosive techniques out of 673,439 Mafiosi. Both tie at 3 in most likely to win Tsuna-nee's heart—"

"Hahaha—what?"

Hayato froze. "Oi, baseball idiot, is it raining outside?"

Takeshi turned and he saw a few droplets fall. A few seconds later, it began to thunder. "Yeah, just now it did."

Tsuna ran downstairs upon seeing the rain from her room. "Fuuta!"

Said boy looked ill and Hayato just barely caught Fuuta before he collapsed. "Tsuna-nee…"

Tsuna walked up to the two and rested a hand on Fuuta's head. "No fever. Is it just a dizzy spell? Or do you have a headache too?"

Fuuta squirmed. "Tsuna-nee…I don't feel good…"

Tsuna frowned and turned to Hayato. "Put him down on the couch please, Haya-kun."

Hayato nodded. "Hai, Jyuuhime!"

"And Haya-kun?"

"Yes, Jyuuhime?"

"Is _he_ in town?" Tsuna asked with a grimace. Hayato nodded.

"Yes, chasing after Aneki again." Hayato stated. Tsuna nodded and grabbed her windbreaker. "I'm going to go look for him, can you two stay here with Fuuta while I go?"

"Yes, Jyuuhime!"

"Hahaha, sure, Nako-chan!"

Tsuna ran outside and through the rain and tried to pinpoint a certain doctor. Maybe by the train station…

Tsuna ran near the train station, the rain like bullets against her skin and looked around. Come on; don't let the intuition fail now…

"Ah, mademoiselle, would you please allow me to treat you to coffee?" Tsuna heard a voice ask. Tsuna turned and glared.

"Shamal. I would gladly punch you into a coma but you have to help me with something." Tsuna growled out. Shamal got a lecherous smirk.

"Oh, I get to give you a check-up—"

"Shamal." Reborn said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "We got a patient for you. And it's not Dame-Tsuna, so touch her and I'll shoot you dead."

Shamal sighed. "You two know I don't treat men—"

"And you owe me for that one time you didn't heal Haya-kun because of that same reason and this is when you pay back for that mistake." Tsuna growled. "I have a crossbow under my windbreaker, would you like me to show you?"

Shamal sighed. "Geez, fine."

Tsuna ran in the direction of her house, Reborn dragging Shamal along. Tsuna slammed the door open and shook the rain off. She looked over to the three in her living room.

"Jyuuhime, I think the kid's got a fever now." Hayato said. He glared at Shamal upon seeing him. "Tch. If only I knew a less bastard of a doctor…"

Shamal sighed. "Nice to see you too, brat. What's up with the kid?"

Tsuna sighed. "He gets like this whenever it rains. It's like he's allergic to the rain."

Shamal looked Fuuta over, back at Tsuna, then back at Fuuta. "Well. That's probably because he _is_."

"…What?" Reborn asked. Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Shamal, I knew you were a skirt chaser, but I never knew you were a mind fucker as well." Tsuna only said. Shamal sighed.

"It's rare, but it's possible. He's the Ranking Prince Fuuta, right?"

Reborn nodded.

"Then he was born with the ability to connect deeply with a certain entity so when the rain interferes with that connection, it affects his body badly in a certain aspect that's close to sickness, so it can be referred to as allergic reactions towards rain." Shamal simplified. "There isn't a cure for it since it's not technically an allergy, but more of a bodily reaction, but I can use a mosquito that boosts health generally so that when it rains he more or less has the reactions of a normal person. He'll still hate the rain of course and his rankings will still suck, but he won't feel like hell every time it rains at least."

They watched as Shamal opened his lab coat and dug inside. "Alright, let's see, let's see… Nope, nope, is that..? Ah, I've been looking for that one. Nope, nope, ah, there it is." The man pulled out a single pill and flicked it up in the air. It popped open and a Trident Mosquito flew out.

"Hygieia. That one." Shamal told his mosquito, jabbing a thumb over to Fuuta. The insect landed on his cheek and infected Fuuta. "That 'ought to do it. He may feel a bit faint for a little while, but he'll be good as new soon."

Tsuna nodded and smiled. "Thanks Shamal."

Shamal smiled. "Tsuna-_chan_! If you want to thank me, a kiss would be good—"

Shamal was interrupted as his face was met with a foot. "Bastard! Don't you dare touch the Jyuuhime!"

"Hahaha, since he healed the kid he can go now, right?" Takeshi said with a wide smile.

Thunder roared outside.

"You expect me to go out in this weather?" Shamal deadpanned.

"Hahaha, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm pretty sure it's letting up!"

The raindrops hit the window like mad and the wind caused a squirrel to careen into said window.

…

"For once, I agree with the baseball idiot, the weather's fine. Hurry up and leave, perverted doctor."

Shamal frowned. "Oi, you expect me to leave two hormonal teens alone with a defenseless young girl? Who knows what you might do to her—"

"Like you're one to talk!" Tsuna, Reborn and Hayato countered. Reborn aimed a USP at the man. "I'll look over these brats. Leave, Shamal."

Shamal sighed. "Well I won't stay where I'm not wanted, so Arrivederci."

Tsuna sighed and pet Fuuta's head. "Thank god he's gonna be alright."

Takeshi laughed. "Yo, Nako-chan, I brought some sushi for lunch from Takesushi! Let's eat it!"

Tsuna smiled. "Really? I've been having a craving for your sushi for a while now, sounds great!"

"Baseball idiot! Don't try to feed Jyuuhime your trash!"

"Calm down, Haya-kun, you sounded just like 'him'." Tsuna sighed. "In any case, it's not good to let food go to waste. Let's go eat in the dining room!"

Takeshi lay out all of the sushi he brought with a smile. "There we go!"

The three present awed at the wide array of high quality sushi. Tsuna's mouth watered and she eyed the fatty tuna hungrily. Hayato tried to stray his eyes away from the alluring shine of the California roll, only to fail. And from under his fedora, one might've been able to see Reborn's eyes pinpoint on a shrimp.

"Itadakimasu!" The three said, reaching for their respective favorites and shuddering from the wonderful taste, but Reborn hiding it better than the other two.

Tsuna heard the door open and two calls of "TSUNA-NEE!" and she knew her mom and 'little siblings' were done with the shopping trip. Tsuna left to help them with the groceries, her Rain, Storm, and tutor following her.

"'Kaa-san, were you fine without an umbrell—a." Tsuna said, rounding the corner.

"Tsuna-chan!" a blonde man cried out. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Your Colonello-nii came to visit!"

"Oi, blondie, hands off my goddaughter." Reborn growled out. Colonello glared at Reborn before pouting childishly.

"Don't wanna, kora."

"Colonello. I'll call Lal and tell her you're going pedophile, I swear to fucking Primo." Reborn glared, aiming a Leon gun at him. "One last time, _let her go_."

Colonello only stuck his tongue out and held Tsuna in front of him so Reborn couldn't shoot him.

Tsuna sighed. "Colonello-nii, I never said that you could use me as a human shiel—HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna cried out, feeling a bullet fly over her head by a hair. "What the hell, Kuso-Reborn! That almost hit me, you damned sadist!"

Colonello smirked at Reborn. "Hah, Tsuna-chan likes me better, kora!"

Reborn glared. "Oi…Dame-Tsuna…Who do you like better, me or the blondie?"

Tsuna paled. "Either way I answer; I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, hey."

"Well _shit_." Tsuna muttered. "Uh…Can I just say both…?"

""No.""

"Uh… Haya-kun, Takeshi, wanna go help out my 'Kaa-san? I feel like it's going to be a while."

"Of course, Jyuuhime!"

"Hahaha, of course Nako-chan! Don't die, ok?"

"_Nako-chan_?" Colonello mused. He walked up to Takeshi and glared at him, still holding Tsuna like a stuffed toy. "Oi, kora, who are you to Tsuna-chan, kora? If I don't like your answer, I'll shoot you, kora."

Colonello looked at Hayato. "And remember, if you hurt Tsuna-chan, you're not off either, kora." He turned back to Takeshi. "So?"

Takeshi laughed. "Hahaha, you're funny! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm Nako-chan's classmate, friend, and…Snow? No wait… Oh yeah! Rain! I'm her Rain, whatever that means! Hahaha!"

"…What…?" Colonello's hair shadowed his eyes. Tsuna could _feel_ his veins ticking.

"Takeshi."

"Hahaha, yeah?"

"Run."

"E-Eh?" Takeshi blinked.

"_Run_!" Tsuna and Hayato just barely managed to call out before Colonello dropped Tsuna, leapt towards Takeshi, pulled a rifle out of _nowhere_ and shot the boy who dodged.

"Whoa!"

"You _bastard_!" Colonello shouted out, running after the baseball idol and shooting all the while. "Get back here!"

Tsuna and Hayato only stared at the window the two jumped out of.

"We should help him." Tsuna said.

"Yeah."

"But we should fix the window too." Tsuna said.

"Yeah."

Tsuna blinked. "Do you think we'll see him at school tomorrow?"

"Doubtful." Hayato said.

"Wanna risk our lives to try and stop Colonello-nii?"

"We could call Reborn-san or Fon or even the tonfa-bastard." Hayato suggested. "Colonello's Maximum Burst isn't an attack most people can take and walk away from."

"You don't think Colonello-nii would use Maximum Burst on Takeshi, do you?" Tsuna asked her right hand man. "After all, he hasn't received any training yet, he's still technically a civilian, and he doesn't even know how to use flames yet—"

"KORA! If you touch my Tsuna-chan, you're dead!"

"W-We're just friends!"

"Why don't you want to touch her, do you think she's not good enough for you, kora! Answer me, hey!"

"I-I—"

"That's it! MAXIMUM BURST!"

The left wall of the house was blasted off and Takeshi jumped inside, sporting bruises and cuts, giving a quick wave and running off once more. Colonello soon followed, chasing after the boy.

Tsuna flipped her phone open. "That's it. I'm calling Fon-nii. Can you call Grandpa and tell him we need to rebuild the house? Again."

Hayato took his phone out. "Hai, hai, Jyuuhime."

"OI! Get back here, hey!"

"Hahaha, I really want to live, sorry!"

Fuuta woke up that moment. "Colonello ranks 4 in most protective of Tsuna-nee out of 673,439 Mafiosi."

"Got that right." Tsuna muttered.

"Heh, so half your house has to get rebuilt?"

Tsuna groaned. "Yeah… Colonello-nii is nice but sometimes he's the _definition_ of 'dumb blonde'."

"I can _hear_ you, kora!"

"That's kind of the point." Tsuna called out. She was lying on her bed and looking out into the tree Colonello was sleeping in. "Out of all the rooms you had to take a _whole freaking wall_ out, it had to be mine."

"Ne, Tsu-chan." Tsuna heard Enma say. "So the Ranking Prince is living with you guys now?"

"Yup." Tsuna said. "He and I-Pin are the nice ones compared to Lambo. Lambo isn't bad, but he's constantly seeking attention."

Enma laughed. "Hey, Tsu-chan?"

"Un?"

"There's someone who wants to see you next time we see each other. I'll introduce you guys real well, alright?"

Tsuna blinked. "Ah? Sure."

"So how's Takeshi?"

"Bruises everywhere, rib fracture, broken arm, split lip, and traumatized of rifles for life." Tsuna said, counting off her fingers. "And _all_ thanks to somebody…"

"I said I was sorry, kora!"

Enma smiled when he heard Colonello in the background. "Hey Tsu-chan, before you went to eat cakes with those girls from before, right?"

"Oh yeah. It was nice." Tsuna said. "Now I'm going to hang out with Kyoko, Hana, and Haru afterschool on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Really? That's nice. So how does it feel; being a normal girl? Do you suddenly feel like willingly wearing skirts, spending hours on your hair, putting on make-up, confessing your undying love to popular jocks—"

"Ick!" Tsuna interrupted, pouting at the chuckles she heard from Enma. "You sicken me if you even _think_ I'd be like that, En-kun."

"Aw, just when I was starting to think you could be a cutesy little schoolgirl—"

"En-kun. Knock. It. Off."

"Alright, alright, geez." Enma said. "But really, how is it?"

"Well, it's fun I guess, not dodging bullets and stuff. But it's not really what I'm used too; I mean, going to a store to try on dresses and skirts and all that other junk just to pass time."

"Knowing you, you'd probably be at an arcade with Hayato and Takeshi instead."

"Yeah I guess." Tsuna muttered, looking over to her clock. "It's late, so I'm going to sleep now."

"'Kay, g'night Tsu-chan. Love you."

"Un, love you too, En-kun—"

"Eh! Tsuna-chan! Who's this bastard, I'll shoot him dead!"

"Honest to Vongola, not again." Tsuna muttered.

**A/N:**

**Alright, thanks to hentai18ancilla, I know that using a A/N for a chapter is apparently illegal on fanfiction. So I'm deleting those 'chapters', but I'll put the link for Momo up on my profile.**

**And on another note, can you please participate in my poll? Pretty please? heart**


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna sighed. "So wait… If a guy is yelling at you for something, he usually just wants attention…?"

Bianchi nodded. "Yes. Men are men. They act as if their mouths aren't there, and when they're angry towards a girl, it's usually just misplaced feelings; basically, when they _are_ angry, just act all sad and cute."

Tsuna pouted. "Cute…?"

Bianchi nodded. "Just like that."

"Huh?"

"Here, is there anyone in the house you can practice on?" Bianchi muttered to herself. "Ah, right, wait a second…"

Bianchi, stood up, left, and Tsuna heard a distinct crack. She walked back and smiled at Tsuna. "Now, for practice, take the blame and use that face on him."

Tsuna blinked and was about to ask when she heard a glass-shattering. "KORA!"

Colonello stormed downstairs, holding up two pieces of a mangled rifle. "Who the hell did this, kora!? Where the hell is Reborn, did that damned Sereno do this?"

Tsuna then understood and pouted once more. "Ano, Colonello-nii, I'm sorry, that was my fault… I wanted to see if I could shoot it right…"

Colonello looked at Tsuna and his lips pressed together in a straight line. "Well, what now, kora?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Colonello-nii…" Tsuna pouted. Colonello glared.

Tsuna decided to take a chance and threw in a few tears.

Colonello's mask broke and he grabbed Tsuna before choking her in a hug. "I-I'm sorry for being mad Tsuna-chan! I needed to buy a new one anyway, kora, it's no big deal, I'm sorry for being so rough—I'll go get some strawberry cake for you, you like that right? I'll teach you how to shoot when I get back, Bye!"

Tsuna blinked and turned to Bianchi. "I think I'm getting pretty good at this manipulation thing."

Bianchi smiled. "Ah, Tsuna, you're doing so well… ah, I have an idea! How about using that cutesy prepubescent innocence along with seduction?"

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered.

"Acting innocent while 'unknowingly' using seductive moves." Bianchi stated. Tsuna blinked.

"I think I kind of get what you're saying…" Tsuna muttered.

Bianchi blinked and got a mischievous smile on her face. She handed Tsuna two tickets. Tsuna looked at them. "Amusement park?"

"Yeah, I want you to practice with Hayato. Don't worry, I'll be watching." Bianchi said.

"With Hayato? Why?"

"Because he admires you, yet he sees you as a boss, not a woman. If you can seduce him that means you're getting better." Bianchi stated. Tsuna nodded.

"Un, I'll call him." Tsuna said, pulling out her cell and calling a number.

"Hai, Jyuuhime?" Hayato answered, picking up his phone. He glared at the baseball idol next to him, hoping he would shut up.

"Yeah, Haya-kun?" Tsuna said. "I got two tickets for the amusement park, and well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me…"

Hayato was drinking a cup of water when Tsuna asked. He promptly did a spit take and choked. "R-Really, Jyuuhime?! I would love to!"

"Wow, that's nice! Tomorrow at two meet me at the station, alright Haya-kun?" Tsuna asked. "It just seems like it's been a while since we hung out with each other, just the two of us."

"Yeah, Jyuuhime, I'll be there—"

"Ne, _Haya-kun_." Tsuna purred. "Can you not call me Jyuuhime tomorrow? It doesn't seem like something someone calls their _date_, right…?"

If Hayato was choking before, he was struggling to breathe then. Bianchi giggled behind her hand. Takeshi looked at Hayato worriedly.

"J-Jyuu—" Hayato hacked out.

"Haya_-kun_." Tsuna whined. "Tsuna, or Tsunako or Tsuna-chan or Tsunako-chan or even Tsu-chan, _pretty please_?"

Tsuna heard a 'Thunk' on the other side. "Er, Nako-chan?"

"Takeshi-kun?"

"Ahaha, Hayato just fainted. He's a funny guy, huh?" Takeshi asked. "So what's this about a date?—"

"BASEBALL IDIOT, GIVE THAT BACK!" Hayato called out, coming to and grabbing the phone back. "J—T-Tsunako-chan, I would love to go!"

"That's great; see you tomorrow, Haya-kun?"

"Of course!" Hayato nearly shouted. Tsuna snapped her phone shut. Bianchi was smiling proudly. She patted her head.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I really did want to hang out with Haya-kun. We haven't really just hung out with each other recently. It would be a nice change of pace." Tsuna said. The door slammed open and a panting Colonello was there holding a bag with cake and a new rifle.

"Here we go kora! Eat and we'll start." Colonello said, placing the cake in front of Colonello. "We can practice again tomorrow if you want too—"

"Sorry, Colonello-nii. I'm going to the amusement park tomorrow with a date." Tsuna said, biting into her cake.

Colonello stood up, picked up the gun and glared. "Which asshole dared to ask out my Tsuna-chan!?"

"Colonello-nii, I asked him out." Tsuna said, only to fall on deaf ears. Colonello walked out, shooting glaring daggers of death. Tsuna chewed another piece of cake.

"Do you think he's going to follow us?" Tsuna asked. Bianchi nodded.

"Most likely. He'll also probably shoot Hayato too, so I'll stop him." Bianchi assured.

The next day, Tsuna stared at herself sadly in the mirror. "You're kidding me."

Bianchi shook her head. "No kidding."

Tsuna frowned. "Can't I at least wear shorts underneath…?"

"Tsuna, remember, this is a seduction mission." Bianchi said to the girl, ushering her out of the house.

Tsuna sighed, pulling at the skirt sadly. She made her way to the station and looked at her watch. "I'm ten minutes early…"

"J-Tsunako-chan!" Tsuna heard a voice call out. Tsuna looked up and saw a somewhat punkish dressed silverette and smiled.

"Hi Haya-kun, you look nice." Tsuna said. She took hold of the chain around his neck. "Oh! Is this the one I gave you?"

"T-Tsunako-chan, you look lovely…" Hayato stuttered. He smiled. "Yes, this is the one you gave me for my…twelfth? Thirteenth, birthday, I think?"

"Twelfth, Haya-kun." Tsuna said. "You just got into the punk scene then."

Hayato laughed. "Oh yeah, and Aneki got me the Cassette Lurker Toxic head…phones…" Hayato finished, noticing the closeness between him and his boss. He leapt back with wide eyes and a red face.

Tsuna blinked. "What's wrong Haya-kun? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not, Tsunako-chan!" Hayato stuttered. "Ah, let's go, the train is this one, right?"

Tsuna nodded and pulled Hayato on. "Geez, it's kind of crowded."

Tsuna moved closer to Hayato, still gripping his arm and from not so far away, one could see Bianchi nodding proudly.

"She's doing good so far."

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn said, next to her.

"Ah, Reborn!" Bianchi said, smiling happily. "You came too?"

Reborn nodded. "Yeah, I felt this was going to be entertaining."

"Alright. But remember we're not allowed to interfere in each other's tutoring sessions, Reborn." Bianchi reminded. The hitman only nodded. He looked up upon hearing Hayato growl out at a man.

"Pervert, I'll freaking kill you for touching Tsunako-chan!"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!—" The man stuttered out, and one could see a troubled Tsuna clutch Hayato as he glared at the man that tried to crop a feel.

"Bastard, I didn't know guys still did that sort of thing!" Hayato spat out, grabbing him by the collar.

"A pervert?!"

"How shameful!"

"Poor girl…"

The doors opened and Tsuna tugged Hayato's arm. "Haya-kun, Haya-kun, this is our stop!"

The teen reluctantly let go of the man with a glare and followed Tsuna out. Reborn blinked.

"Planned that?"

"Not me, as romantic as it would be to have a boy save you from a pervert, it would be too much trouble." Bianchi answered. She noticed Reborn move his hand towards his belt for a gun and she stopped him. "Colonello is watching. He's probably going to beat the guy up later."

"And?" Reborn asked. "That doesn't mean we can't get him first."

Bianchi thought about this and nodded. "True…"

Tsuna smiled upon entering the amusement park. "Ne, Haya-kun, let's go to the House of Mirrors!"

"H-Hai, Tsunako-chan!" Hayato followed Tsuna in and she gripped his hand. "T-Tsuna—"

"Heh, I don't want to lose you; I always end up losing my way in here…" Tsuna said, walking through the walls and laughing at the distortion the mirrors made. "I _wish_ I was that skinny!"

Hayato smiled at Tsuna. "You are, Tsunako-chan! Very skinny!"

Tsuna laughed. "Haya-kun, no one's around. You don't have to act so formal with me."

Hayato smiled. "Hai, Tsunako-chan."

"Eh, there's Gloomy Bear!" Tsuna cried out, pointing at the pink bear costumed worker. "Come on, Haya-kun!"

"Un, Tsunako-chan." Hayato said, as a camera pointed at the two with the bear. Tsuna hugged the pink deadly bear happily while Hayato had the bear's arm around his shoulder. "Oi, so we come back to pick the picture at the end of the day, right?"

Hayato jumped as the bear's plastic claws dug into his shoulder. The bear nodded. Hayato narrowed his eyes at the costumed person suspiciously but followed Tsuna to a game stand anyhow.

Bianchi turned to Reborn. "Is that—"

"I had nothing to do with it," The hitman denied. "He must've heard and come of his own free will."

The costumed Gloomy Bear walked to a bench and squeezed off the pink head, revealing Takeshi, who was sweating. Colonello pat the boy on the shoulder.

Bianchi's eyes narrowed and she approached the men that were interrupting her tutoring.

Tsuna awed at Hayato's skill with the gun as he shot through three targets. "Wow, Haya-kun, you're really good at this. You really _do_ resemble the First Storm Guardian, eh?"

Hayato blushed at the praise and received a stuffed lion. He handed it to Tsuna, who smiled. "Thanks Haya-kun. Ne, wanna go to the haunted house?"

Bianchi approved the girl's decision. Haunted house means being scared, which also means acting vulnerable and in need of protection. Perfect.

While she was thinking this, she was currently beating down on two Rains who dared to try and interrupt her little brother's chance at lov—I mean tutoring. Yeah, that's what it was.

Despite what most people thought, Bianchi loved her brother, however, she knew he was stiff as a stick around Tsuna and he doesn't interact kindly with other girls.

So she _might've _gotten those tickets explicitly for that reason, and she _might've_ told Tsuna that this was a seductive mission so she would act closer, and she _might've_ spent an hour girly-fying the tuna fish up so she would look presentable.

So yeah. This entire thing was a huge match-making, courtesy of the Poison Scorpion. And like hell was she about to allow two Rain bastards mess up her hard work.

Bianchi smiled upon hearing a 'HIIIIEEEEE' coming from the haunted house and she looked at her phone to see what happened from the security cameras she hijacked earlier.

Yes, she went that far. She _wanted_ this to go well, dammit!

She found Tsuna gripping Hayato's arm and him petting her fluffy head with his other hand. Perfect.

That was, until a cry rang out of "TSUNA-NEE!"

Three figures were running up to the pair and Bianchi ran to stop them before they got to close.

_How_ had they even gotten here!?

Bianchi used a poison cooking to melt the floor in front of the three children, who stopped due to the lack of floor. Bianchi knelt down to their level, grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the attraction.

"Why are you all here?" Bianchi asked.

"Want find nee-san, Fuuta-nii use power!" I-Pin said in broken Japanese, using a few Chinese words here and there due to her unfamiliarity with the language.

"Colonello-nii said if we wanted to come to the amusement park, we had to find Tsuna-nee too." Fuuta said. Bianchi sighed and gave them a stack of money, about 3000 yen each.

"Just go find Reborn and ask him to take care of you guys instead; tell him it's a favor from me." Bianchi said, ushering them away. Bianchi checked her phone to see what happened with the match-made couple.

Tsuna and Hayato were currently being ushered out of the attraction because of the construction crew. Hayato and Tsuna looked at each other and Tsuna blinked before holding her stuffed lion tighter.

"Ne, Haya-kun, how about we go get some ice cream and then the Ferris wheel; you can decide what we do after that."

"Sure, Tsunako-chan." Hayato said, happy with being with Tsuna rather than concerned with the floor being _melted_.

Bianchi sighed in relief. Tsuna must've known it was Bianchi and covered it up with that cute oblivious smile of hers. One of the best things she's inherited from Nana.

The two got ice cream and Tsuna giggled, wiping vanilla off her right-hand-man's cheek. Hayato blushed extremely red—

It's like just saying that word summoned him.

Bianchi saw him and her sister with each other and she ran over to distract them. "Kyoko!"

"Ah, yes?" the girl asked.

"WHO ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked/yelled, holding various stuffed animals that he won for his little sister(s) and their friends (Haru, Hana) and gnawing on a takoyaki.

"I'm Bianchi, one of Tsuna's friends, there's something that I would like to ask you, see, her birthday is coming up later and I know you go on cake outings regularly; can you tell me what she likes? Like types of cakes, breads, pastries, even which tea is her favorite?" Bianchi asked.

"Oh, really? I'll have to buy something then… Ano, she likes to eat marble cake, strawberry cake, macaroons, and some chocolate tart too… Ah, she also likes this Italian ice cream…"

"Gelato?" Bianchi offered.

"Oh, yeah. And she also likes milk tea with honey and cinnamon I think… or was it nutmeg… Oh it was cinnamon."

"Thank you, Kyoko."

"Oh, when is imouto's birthday to the extreme!?" Ryohei asked.

"Ah, October 13th."

"Thank you, Bianchi-san." Kyoko said, walking away with her brother. Bianchi looked back on her phone. The two were finally on the Ferris wheel. There was no way for them to be interrupted now. Bianchi allowed herself to relax while watching her brother's love unfold.

"Wow, I can see my house from her!"

"I can see my apartment."

"Ne, Haya-kun, where _is _your apartment anyway?"

"It's that one, right over there."

"Oh the one on Nami Drive?"

"Kind of. It's on the way back to your house, Tsunako-chan." Hayato said, pointing to the building. Tsuna 'oh'ed.

Tsuna rubbed her arms. "Un, it's kind of cold."

Hayato pulled the biggest cliché in the book, only overcome by more overdone acts such as starting a poem with 'Roses are red,' or having someone step on your jacket on a rainy day. He gave Tsuna his jacket. Bianchi smirked. She did a weather check beforehand; just in case she should force the two of them under a single umbrella or give a more revealing outfit for Tsuna on the hot day or anything else.

The outfit Tsuna was currently making was forced on her specifically for this reason.

Tsuna hugged the dark jacket closer to her body and smiled.

Bianchi smiled and was waiting for them to lean into each other and kiss. And waited.

And waited.

Soon enough they were getting off of the ride and Bianchi broke a portion of the bench she was sitting on.

Bianchi stood up and left.

A hopeless case. Both of them were awkward in love.

This called for more seduction lessons.

Tsuna tugged Hayato over to pick up their picture from earlier. Tsuna took one regular sized and Hayato took a wallet sized one and a regular sized and they moved to leave when the Gloomy Bear from earlier came up to them.

"Hey guys!"

Tsuna blinked. "Um, hi? Do we know you?"

The bear laughed. "Um. N-Never mind."

Tsuna shrugged and she dragged the suspicious bomber away.

"Haha, that was fun, Haya-kun." Tsuna smiled when in front of her house. "Well, we're not in Italy, but…"

Tsuna stood up on her tiptoes and left a light kiss on the silverette's cheek. "Ciao."

Hayato blushed furiously and he stuttered madly. "T-Tsun-Tsunako…"

Tsuna giggled. "Well, see you at school tomorrow, Haya-kun, this was fun."

"I-I'm happy you enjoyed it, T-Tsunak-ko-chan..."

Bianchi smiled, watching this from her window. Guess there won't be any extra lessons after all.

Thinking back on it though, Bianchi thought, if she kissed him at the Ferris wheel, it might've been awkward walking home—that's just how awkward with love those two were.

Bianchi sighed and she jumped up to hug Tsuna half to death.

The next day, Bianchi pried Hayato's wallet away from him after serving him some cookies, with extra poison cooking in them. Hayato had immunity to her regular poison cookies after all. Bianchi flipped the wallet open and smiled when she found the picture. She hugged the unconscious Hayato.

"Hayato, I'll make sure you receive your part of love too~" Bianchi sighed happily.

Hayato began foaming at the mouth.

**A/N: I've read through everything and I have realized that I've done a lot of pairings so far, but not so much of Haya other than friendship. Hope this makes up for all the hints I've not given. I also felt as if I needed to give Bianchi a bigger role. So here it is. She's Hayato's pimp. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna woke up one morning and knew something was very, _very_ wrong.

For one thing, she woke up without explosions or a one-ton mallet or a flying headlock.

When Tsuna woke up, she practically _flew_ over to the Reception Room, not about to break her good morning and she felt even better upon being rejuvenated by Momo-chan's cuteness as Kyoya protectively took his sister, not allowing her to hold Momo.

Kyoya glared at anyone that so much _breathed_ in their direction the wrong way while holding Momo as her expression was the exact opposite of her brother's. Like Kyoya was trying to protect his reputation as top carnivore while holding his so _uncarnivorous-looking_ little sister.

That had the opposite affect however. Instead of making Kyoya seem weaker; his glare intensified making him seem like a looming wild animal that would maul anything that dared to approach.

Tsuna giggled as others quickly removed themselves from their general area. Momo smiled at Tsuna and held up some acorns. "Ne, ne, Tsuna-nee! I picked these yesterday! For you!"

Tsuna gushed at the utter cuteness of it, took the acorns and resisted the urge to swipe Momo away from her brother, because Tsuna was so sure that Kyoya would break her arm if she even tried.

Tsuna giggled. "Hehe, thanks, Momo-chan! Actually my birthday is coming up so this is a really great gift!"

Momo made an 'oh!' face before remembering something and turning to her brother. "Nii-tan! You have records right? Why didn't you tell me Tsuna-nee's birthday was coming up? Meanie!"

Kyoya's eye twitched and he glared at Tsuna. "Thanks."

Tsuna smiled. "No problem, _Nii-tan_."

Before Kyoya could smash her face in with a metal tonfa, Momo tugged his shirt. "Nii-tan! We have to get something for Tsuna-nee!"

"I don't see why we have to get something for the Carnivore." Hibari said.

Momo pouted. "Nii-tan! We _have_ to! If we don't, I-I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna looked at Momo for about half a second before damning it all to hell and taking her out of Kyoya's arms for a good old hug. "Momo-chan! You're so cute!"

Momo giggled, unaware of Kyoya's deadly aura.

"Ne, Tsuna-nee, when is your birthday anyway?"

"Ano, what day is today?"

"October 13th."

"Ah, my birthday is the 14th, and—" Tsuna looked up sharply and turned to Kyoya. "Wait. Are you _sure_ today is the 13th?"

Kyoya held up his cell which read the date. Tsuna blanched. "Ah, it's Reborn's birthday today!"

Kyoya blinked. "The fedora guy?"

Tsuna nodded. "And if I'm late for his party…"

"_Dame-Tsuna, you dare to show your face here after being late…?" Reborn asked, his shadow deadly and his eyes in red glints as he loaded a gun. "I'll teach you…"_

Tsuna blanched. She turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya! I have to be somewhere, I won't be able to go to the Disciplinary Meeting and I might be late to school, but _please_ let me go!"

"No." Kyoya deadpanned.

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna cried out. "Kyoya-sama! Please! If I don't get it, I'll die, really I will! Please, super top prefect Kyoya-sama!"

"No. Carnivore, you're making a scene."

"Kyoya-sama! Please, please let me go! If you do, I promise to fight you and I-I'll make lunches for two weeks!"

"Hn, a month."

"HIIIIEEEEE?!" Tsuna cried out. "Why?"

Momo giggled. "Hehe, Nii-tan really likes Tsuna-nee's lunches—mmpf!"

Kyoya interrupted his sister by muffling her mouth his hand while glaring at her.

"F-Fine! A month! Please, just let me go!"

"Hn, you better put up a good fight, Carnivore."

Tsuna then ran away from the two and into downtown. She was nearly hit by a druggie on a bike and flipped him off. "The light is red, asswipe!"

'The first rule when dealing with other underground is to talk like them, act like them, and fit in.'

Meaning, a whole lot of cursing, glaring and flipping the bird.

Tsuna ran into the alley nearby a closed pub and the man at the door glared. "What the hell are you here for girl?"

"I should be asking you, fucking trash." Tsuna glared, hoping to make a good impersonation of _him_. "I'm here because I hear you have some good quality _bugs_ around."

By bugs she meant the fighting ring behind the door.

The man looked her over. "What kind of a business does a brat like you have?"

Tsuna glared, rolled her eyes and slammed her elbow into the metal fence behind her.

There was a '_crack_' and the fence fell.

The guard looked shocked but covered it up with a glare. "Tch, it ain't legal to let a brat like you fight—"

"There's _nothing_ legal behind those doors." Tsuna glared back. "So are you gonna let me in, or do I have to break in?"

The guard opened the door and poked his oversized head in. "Boss. A brat wants fight. I think it'll be a good show."

Tsuna easily shoved the guard away and walked inside. "Oi, who here is the boss?"

There were about twenty people in the room, and about eight were scared looking girls, one of them on a pole with shaking hands. Tsuna's eye twitched as a grown man with a built body wearing a white suit stood up. "Are? I am, and who are you? Giallo, did you bring in some new _entertainment_?"

Tsuna glared as a man tried to advance on her with a knife. She easily caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Tch, your form is sloppy. And you hold the knife too loosely. Not to mention it's too dull; what the hell, is that some kind oversized butter knife? Fucking trash."

Tsuna then slammed her foot into the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. She looked up and glared at the boss. "Oi, fight me. If I win, I get your ring and the girls get sent free."

The boss glared at her, face tattoo wrinkling. "And if I win?"

Tsuna smirked. "Think you can? If you win, Vongola _won't_ track you down."

The boss smirked. "Fine, then little girl." He reached for the pole the frightened girl was on and with one hand bent it. It was about four inches in diameter.

Both parties moved for the cage in the middle of the room. "Do you have a weapon, girlie?"

Tsuna took out her cross bow and activated it. She noted that she would need to get some more arrows soon.

The boss immediately took out two large daggers. Tsuna frowned. The man smirked. "Scared, girlie?"

"No, just wondering: are you compensating for something?"

"What?!"

"Just that whenever a guy's weapon is too big, it usually means he's trying to make up for…you know, lack of size below the belt." Tsuna said, shrugging. "Just wondering if it was the same for you, old man."

"Old man?!" the boss growled out, his veins popping.

Inwardly Tsuna smirked. An enraged opponent was the easiest to fight against. "Yeah, you know, unless you prefer crap head; the artwork on that tattoo is horrible, I mean, really, a dragon? Pfft, the workmanship is utter crap—the colors clash and the perception is terrible—it's complete bull."

"Why you bitch!" The man growled out, taking a swing.

Tsuna easily dodged. "Huh, I like you. People say I have bad taste, really, _really_ bad taste, but I like you."

The man seemed to grow even more furious and kept on taking sloppy swings. "Bitch, hold still!"

"Heh, but I'm a tolerant bitch; after all, it takes skill to be in the presence of an idiot and not stab my ears out at the same time."

The man grew even more red and made an over handed swing. Tsuna smirked and struck the crossbow at his head. "You left yourself open too. What a disappointment of a human being."

Tsuna watched the man fall and reached for the ring on his beefy finger. She watched as the henchmen crowded the entrance. Tsuna smiled slightly as she knocked them all out. She took the switchblade one tried to stab her with and turned to the girls, cutting their restraints. She led them out and talked with them, noting that most of them couldn't understand what was being said. She tried about six different languages before finding out four spoke English, two spoke Italian, one spoke Russian and the last one actually spoke Japanese.

"Where are you from?" Tsuna asked them all in their respective languages.

Tsuna noted where they were all from (America, Italy, Russia and Okinawa) and promised to take them home. After feeding them and clothing them of course. The girls flinched at the bright daylight and they were given disgusted looks on the street. Their clothing were rags and they were skinny; too skinny. Several men wolf-whistled and Tsuna cursed back like a drunken sailor, flipping them off and covering them from view of the men. One of them threw an open beer at one of the girls; the one with purple hair from Okinawa.

Tsuna lashed out at the man, socking him in the face and tossing him to his friends, growling at them like a feral dog. Tsuna immediately turned to the girl from Okinawa. "Are you ok?"

The girl blinked up and nodded slowly. Tsuna couldn't help but have the feeling she saw the girl somewhere before. She shook the thought out of her head and led them all towards a clothing shop. She told them all to pick whatever they liked, she would handle the cost. They all seemed to oppose until Tsuna quietly flashed her golden credit card with a sheepish smile.

'So she's rich…' They all thought, moving to pick out simple outfits in the shop, many people staring at them. The manager came up to them as they tried to buy the clothing, saying that they weren't wearing shoes so they couldn't receive service.

Tsuna then aptly pointed out that there was no sign so there was no reason to be kicked out.

The man relented and the girls tried to quietly leave but Tsuna merely handed him a hundred dollars discreetly. Tsuna smirked when he apologized and the look on her face soon sent him running.

For once, she would have to thank Colonello for forcing her to take that test to get into Mafia Land. Not like she would ever tell him.

Tsuna took them all to a fast food restaurant to ask for their names.

The four girls from America were Tin, Alumina, Platina, and Silver

The two girls from Italy were Crystal and Tell

The girl from Russia was Beryl

And the girl from Okinawa was Nagi.

Tsuna was drinking her soda when Nagi told her name. Her eyes widened and she looked closer at the girl, much to her embarrassment.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're the missing daughter, Nagi Watashi!"

(Note: not related to my one-shot, just too lazy to think up a different name)

Nagi blinked and nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Y-Yes…"

Tsuna frowned. "They say you were missing, even enough to put up a reward for your find, a big one too, so why were those guys keeping you?"

Nagi bit her lip. "Ano… That reward is just for the sake of looking upset; my mother actually doesn't care about me."

Tsuna choked on her drink. "What?!"

Tell looked at Tsuna and nodded, her meager knowledge of Japanese (she also learned quite a few curses and insults today thanks to Tsuna) enough to get the message through. "Our parents all sold us. None of us were really 'taken', just unwanted. I grew up with a stepdad; he thought that it was my fault mom's dead."

Crystal looked down. "My mom was a prostitute; her clients knowing she had a kid wasn't good for _business_."

"My parents," Beryl started with a slightly sore throat. "Were in a slump; a really bad one. They couldn't feed themselves, much less me."

"I grew up with six brothers. They didn't want a girl and sold me." Platina said.

Alumina frowned. "Grew up in the shadow of my brother. I couldn't do nothing right, so they said. I was shipped off, next thing you knew."

Silver bit her lip. "I don't have an entirely bad life at home. It was just my sister. My parents liked me better and they were on a vacation when she sold me."

Tin blinked. "Dad was a drunk. He was high when he sold me."

Tsuna blinked at Tin's story. "Really?"

Tin nodded. "My mom's alright though, but they're divorced now. Don't ask me how he got custody."

Tsuna sighed. "Ah, well, do any of you want to go live with a friend of mine…?"

Tell, Crystal, Beryl, Platina and Alumina agreed. Silver, Nagi and Tin thought it'd be better to be sent back to their families.

Tsuna turned to Nagi. "I can understand Silver and Tin, but why go back to your mom…?"

Nagi blushed. "Ah, my stepdad isn't so bad… He cares about me, I guess, even though we're not that close…"

Tsuna nodded. "Un, let me just call my friends to make sure, alright?"

"_Ah, Tsuna-chan, what a nice surprise! What are you calling Papa for—"_

"Oi, stupid old man, I'm sending two girls over to the CEDEF, they are to be trained and taken care of. If they tell me a _single_ bad thing, you will be sleeping in the shed next time you come home, understand?!" Tsuna growled out, her veins ticking at the thought of the blond that called himself her father.

"_Ah? H-Hai, Tsuna-chan."_

Tsuna hung up and dialed a different number. "Colonello-nii?"

"_What, Tsuna-chan, kora?"_

"I'm sending a girl to Mafia Land, train her and give her a job there, ciao."

"_O-Oi, kora!"_

"Problem, Colonello-nii? No? Bye."

Tsuna dialed a different number and the girls next to her were staring at her wondering _who the hell_ this chick was or if they should just run.

"Ah, Aniki, can I send two girls over to the Cavallone for you to take care of?"

"_Wh-What? Why imouto—"_

"Please, Dino-nii…?" Tsuna asked.

"…_Fine."_

Tsuna flipped her phone closed. "He always falls for it when I call him 'nii'. Anyway, guys, that's settled, so let's go get your tickets."

"T-Tickets?" Beryl stuttered. Tsuna nodded.

"Un. Train and plane tickets, of course. Train for Nagi-chan, and plane for everyone else."

Crystal's eyes widened. "P-Plane!?"

"Yeah, after all, you, Tell, Beryl, Platina, and Alumina are all going to go stay at Italy. We also need to send Silver and Tin back to America."

"I-Italy?" Platina asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Crystal's going to go to Mafia Land, a theme park where my friend is. Tell and Beryl are going to the CEDEF, where my dad works. And Platina and Alumina are going to the Cavallone to see my friend Dino." Tsuna said. "You can all start fresh there."

Tell blinked. "…When's the next flight to Italy?"

Tsuna managed to reserve several tickets and smiled. "Ano, I have to be somewhere, so these people with some weird hairstyles will have to take you to the station—"

"E-Eto…" Nagi started, tugging at her sleeve. "You haven't told us your name yet…"

Tsuna blinked. "Really? Man. I must be out of it. I'm Sawada Tsunako, oh, here's my number if you guys ever need help with something!"

Tsuna scribbled her digits down onto their wrists and several teens with regent hairstyles walked up to them. "Sawada-san…?"

Tsuna smiled at them. "Ah, you guys will escort them to the station won't you?"

"A-Actually, we have—"

Tsuna's smile widened. "Won't you…?!"

They flinched and nodded. Tsuna turned towards the girls and smiled. "I hope you guys are safe in the future, please take care of yourselves!"

Tsuna hugged them all before looking at her watch.

She screamed. "HIIIIIIEEEEEEE! I'm late!"

Before anyone could say anything, Tsuna ran away, only to trip over her own feet. She shot up again and ran once more.

Nagi's head tilted. "Hm… Tsunako-chan is weird."

Tin nodded. "Yup."

"But she's very nice." Nagi said.

"Kawaii…" Platina said, quietly fiddling with the new shirt Tsuna got her and blushing. Alumina nodded sagely.

Tsuna, on the other side of town, was running while screaming her head off.

She hopped the fence and ran inside. 'He'sgonnakillmehe'sgonnakillmehe'sgonnakillme!'

"Carnivore." A voice growled out. "You said you would be late. Not be _missing _until now."

Tsuna gulped. "D-Do I get a ten second start?"

"Fine. One."

"Thank god."

"Five."

"Wait, what?!"

"Eight."

"That's not fair!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna cried out. "Why me!?"

About half an hour later, Tsuna and Kyoya both lay in the Reception Room, Momo giggling. "Wow, my Nii-tan and Tsuna-nee are both so strong! I didn't know you could destroy a roof _and_ a cafeteria with one fight!"

"You're not supposed to." Tsuna muttered. "And in three, two—"

"Jyuuhime!"

"One." Tsuna finished as Hayato ran in, shouting how he was so worried since she didn't show up or how he heard she got into a fight or how Reborn's birthday was today. Tsuna nodded and assured him she was _fine_ and she was just tired and Kyoya glared saying if she was just tired to go to the nurse's office to which both Momo and Hayato disagreed, Momo because Kyoya was supposed to be nice to Tsuna-nee so he could marry her and Hayato because he refused to let that perverted doctor anywhere near his precious Jyuuhime.

Tsuna looked over to Hayato. "Ano, you're coming to Kuso-Reborn's birthday today, right, Haya-kun?"

Hayato nodded happily. "Yes, and the baseball idiot and turf top said they would come too."

Tsuna nodded. "And Fon's also coming." She turned to the Hibari's. "Do you guy want to come too?"

Momo's face was like a beacon of light and Kyoya glared. "No."

"Eh? But Nii-thannnn…." Momo whined. "I _never_ get to go to birthday parties! Pretty please?"

Kyoya sighed at Momo's puppy dog eyes. They were just too freaking cute. Why did she have to inherit all the cute genes in the family? "Fine."

"Yay!" Momo cheered. Tsuna smiled and went back to class.

Meanwhile a certain hitman was looking over a decimated Carcassa fighting ring he was supposed to take down. He shrugged. Oh well, less work for him.

Reborn stalked over to the Sawada household and thought of ways to torture—tutor, his goddaughter today.

As he opened the door, he was covered with confetti. "Happy birthday Reborn!"

Reborn blinked and looked over to a nearby calendar. "Ah, Chaos."

Tsuna walked up to him and handed him something wrapped in a napkin. He sighed and unwrapped it.

A ring that Carcassa leaders wore was there. Reborn looked at Tsuna with somewhat wide eyes and she smiled sheepishly.

"You were complaining about them last night, so…"

Reborn gave a rare smile and pocketed the ring; no reason to be mistaken as Carcassa, and punched the top of Tsuna's head. "Maybe you aren't so no-good."

Tsuna glared at him and rubbed her head and she took something from her wild mane; a small chain with a silver circle on it. "Your birthday's tomorrow so might as well give it now; happy 14th, Dame-Tsuna."

"Heh, so Reborn liked his present?"

"Yeah, I saved him some work, so the Spartan was grateful, En-kun." Tsuna responded that night. "But Kyoya's still mad at me for being so late."

"Oh, I see, Tsu-chan." Enma responded, looking at his clock. "Oh and Tsu-chan?"

"Un, what is it, En-kun?"

"…Happy birthday."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the clock on her phone. 1:03

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks En-kun."

"You did a good thing helping all those girls today, Tsu-chan."

"Thanks En-kun." Tsuna responded, yawning. "I'm tired now, so I'll go to sleep."

"Ah. Bye Tsu-chan. Love you."

"Hai, hai, love you too." Tsuna said drowsily. "Bye, En-kun."

A shoe promptly hit her in the head. "Dame-Tsuna! Keep your love bird calls for another time! It's late!"

"I was just saying bye!"

"Are you talking back to me, Dame-Tsuna? I don't want to hurt you on your birthday…"

"HIIIIEEEEE!"

**A/N: New OCs right? It'll make since later on.**

**And since Nagi turns into Chrome later on, I decided to put in a whole metal theme.**

**Like Tell- Tellurium and Beryl- Beryllium**

**Don't worry, they're really gonna help during the Future Arc.**


End file.
